Satou Family Emerge
by BetweenIandGirl
Summary: Kazuma family are visiting Kazuma in fantasy world, what'll Kazuma and his companion react about this? Even Kazuma relationship is being known by his family and how he'll do his daily life from now on? Warning: Massive LN/WN Spoiler ahead but this story doesn't related to series, OOC, Satou Family might be an OCs, don't want see spoiler? stay away.
1. Prolog

Full synopsis: Satou (Kazuma) Family was dead because car incident. Now Satou Family are going to fantasy world where's Kazuma live now with hope they will meet him and how well he's doing. Satou family actually didn't choose anything in catalog to bring in another world. However, instead ask for divine relic they choose their family and some gadget like laptop and handphone that can recharge with mana, they didn't want fighting demon kind except younger one. Kazuma never though his family will visit him in fantasy world, what kind of situation will he handling? Maybe almost same with Megumin family or even Darkness? Who know…. /Setting after LN vol 14/15 (or even maybe after defeating one of demon king)

 **Warning: this just fanfic and doesn't related to the series, lil ooc, Kazuma family maybe an oc, etc**

 **Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

"Welcome to afterlife, Satou-san and his family. I'm Eris, Goddess of fortune. It's maybe short but the three of you, has died."

The three of them open their eyes and they see a silver hair woman who is sitting in the chair with sorrowful expression.

"A-are you an angel?"ask younger one, seem to be a kid.

"No, I'm a goddess of fortune, Eris."

"…Then can you explain why we're here?"ask the women, seem to be a mother.

"Simply enough, you three has died because car incident."

"Ah, I remember now! I'm avoiding that girl who is careless crossing the street!"said the man, seem to be the father in this family. "So… is that girl all right?"

"Don't need to be worry, she is all right but maybe she will be more becareful next time after seeing a car accident."

"Fuh… that's good to hear… she sure will be more becareful next time, sure?"

"Em… Eris-san… right?"ask younger one and Eris nod for answer his simple question, "What will happen to us?"

"Actually, the younger is given in two option… option one, going to heaven… option two, being reincarnated in fantasy world with magic in order to stop the demon king and their army… more likely an rpg game in middle-age world, if you choose option two then I will give you one of your wish there… for the older one… that's another matter until this kid decide…"

"I'm NOT a kid!"scream the younger one.

"So… we're going to heaven?"ask the father.

"Not sure, heaven rule said the younger one must choose first before we continue this talk to another soul."

"… I'm kinda curious, what's our first son choosing after he died because that embarrassing incident?"ask the moher.

"Oh yeah, I remember aniki love games… especially rpg… I'm sure he will pick option two…"said the younger one.

"That's being said… Eris-sama, do you know someone named 'Satou Kazuma'? He's our son and we like to know what he choose and how he's doing there?"ask the father.

"Kazuma-san? Yes, I know him… he's choosing fantasy world and bring a goddess with him… he's doing well and recently I heard he's developing a relationship with one of his companion…"

"Developing relationship? That sound kinda lil suspicious there… I want to ask is he still a hikikomori and a NEET?"ask the mother.

"I can say yes and no… sure, he's lazy… but he's doing great in business and quest if he want to…"

"It's bother me a little… how much is his companion? Is it mixed gender or all boy?"ask the younger one.

"Hm, he has 3 companion… mixed if you add Kazuma-san there because the three of them all female…"

"A HAREM SITUATION!?"scream all of them except Eris.

"This is bad... what if our son commit a crime, Honey!?"scream the mother.

"I think that too!? For now we must go to that world!?"scream the father.

"Eris-san! I have decided go to the world where aniki live!?"scream the younger one.

"Eh? Sure…" a bunch of card appear in front of the younger one, "Just pick one divine relic that might interest you, but if you have anything else in mind just sa-"

"I choose my family, otou-san and okaa-san!"Eris word interrupted by the younger one.

"That's quick, but why are you pick your family over a divine relic?"ask Eris

"BECAUSE WE'RE WANT TO MEET KAZUMA!? WHAT ELSE!?"said the three of them in the same time.

"O…. k…. because the older also will be there, the two of you want anything in mind what you want to bring there?"

"Hm… what do we need there, Honey?"ask the mother.

"I don't know anything else except money and learning language there…"said the father.

"Don't worry about money, I will provide the three of you some amount of money that can live for a month… about language, you will instantly know it when you're arrived in that world…"said Eris.

"So it's like the language there is infuse to our brain?"ask the younger one.

"More like that… don't worry, it's safe… btw, Kazuma-san mother and father… do you have anything in mind what to bring there?"

"We don't know, we're not a gamer…"x2

"Maybe I will suggest for my parents, Eris-san… Because it's in middle age, gadget is not present there right?"said the younger one.

"For someone who's live in that world since birth, none of them even know what gadget is… just summoned hero who know what is it…"said Eris.

"Just summoned hero? Is aniki and my family count?"ask the younger one which is Eris reply with nod, "Whatever… otou-san, okaa-san, how about we bring a laptop and a handphone there?"

"But we will going to middle age world, how we will charge it?"ask the father.

"Then charge it with mana, we don't need electricity anymore… and we will going to the world with a real magic, not a trick one but one that can't explain by science… that's why it's called fantasy…"

"But the content will be none…"said the mother.

"Then connect it to our original world, can you do it Eris-san?"the younger one question is answered after seeing Eris nod.

"I can do that, but you can't call or send something to your original world… you just can download, receive, and read from your original world… Hope you don't mind…"

"We don't mind…"said the three in unison.

"Ok…"

 _Snap_

Suddenly there's something in the parents hand, both of them hold a handphone and a laptop, there's also a bag for laptop.

"Cool… just snap and it's suddenly appear…"comment the younger one.

"Thanks… btw, here's the money you three need for 1 month…"said Eris while give little bag full of coin to the father.

"Er… are you sure?"ask the father.

"Just take it, it's usual for me to give a little money for someone who want going to fantasy world…"

"Then I take it, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome!"said Eris with smile.

"Hmm, what's glowing thing around us Eris-san?"ask the younger one.

"Wah! we're floating!"scream the mother.

"Satou-san and his family, you all will be sent to another world now and became one of heroes that will defeat demon king… but it's all up to you for fight or not… but someone who's able defeating demon king will receive reward from gods, any wish will be granted."

"A reward that sound ap-"

Before the younger one end his speak, the three of them already disappeared there and teleported to fantasy world, in Axel exactly.

 **Be continued**

 **Haha, I'm back to write an fanfic… oh, this is different fandom from my previous one… sorry if you don't know me guys, I'm BetweenIandGirl… And guess what? I'm a guy and not a girl… it's just username anyway with a lot of meaning, not meaning perverted of course…**

 **So, I'm currently interest in konosuba… and I'm already done reading to LN 14… Fuah~ Anime, manga, or light novel about konosuba feels wonderful… but I kinda interest in story of konosuba fanfiction too, it's feel like konosuba but different perspective, one of my favorite of konosuba fanfic is the one that story after defeat the demon king… just… wow, it's seem fanfiction can be light novel too… but whatever I search about fanfic that there's kazuma parents… all of them just simply make Kazuma didn't die or rather he's coming back to his original world after such circumtances… so, let's just flip the table and make Kazuma family come to fantasy world… Let's see what kind of thing I can done from this idea alone… SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 1: Family Visit!

**Warning: this just a fanfic and doesn't related to the series but contain massive LN/WN spoiler, lil ooc, Kazuma family maybe an oc, etc**

 **Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

 **Chapter 1: Family Visit!**

 **Part 1**

 **Kazuma POV**

I'm Satou Kazuma, number one richest adventurer in Axel. I'm the leader of party which has four member. Me, are leader and have a job of lowest class adventurer but I don't mind because it's actually helped me a lot than I expected. Then we have Aqua, my item, which I almost regret choosing her instead of cheat item because she's useless and always in debt, one good point from her is healing magic and party trick, she has advanced class as Archpriest. Next is Megumin, chuunibyou explosion maniac and only know explosion magic, at first I think she can be useful after I see her explosion but then useless after release that magic, stubborn because she didn't have any interest in learning other magic than just explosion, but at least she's the sanest and reliable party member after me of course and after visit crimson demon village, capital, and elroad which some events happen include sharing our feeling and sleep together, we're now in relationship between more than friend but less than lover, I never think to fall in love with her, I'm not lolicon, but I did fall in love with her without my own knowledge, she has advanced class as Arcwizard. And finally Darkness, she has body type that I like but she's super masochism pervert which ruined her image, she's good as shield but useless because she never hit a target even when it's just standing there, she's stole my first kiss and already has child(cousin) named Sylphina, she's also try to rape me twice but failed because Megumin always come before that happen, I feel bad for having enjoy feeling of harem like situation after see someone that only obsessed with Wiz and boldly say his feeling only for her before we realize he's actually demon king underling, but I still amaze with him even if it's just misunderstanding, he's a guy I really want to be, I really hope my feeling is only for Megumin but damn my pervert mind or whatever it was that make me allow Darkness almost rape me, maybe I will say sorry to Megumin next time. Btw, Darkness has a advanced class as Crusader, really, why this crusader is way beyond pervert? Even I wonder how she develop masochist personality.

It's been a while since my last attempt to defeating demon king army that almost attack Axel, we always won in unexpected way. It's peaceful now that one of many demon king is already vanished, even my self is shock. Hm, you ask what I wish after defeat that demon king? Well, at first I wish reborn with two sister but I decided to stay in fantasy world with my party member after see 'certain' future of remained party member(I die with demon king and Aqua is back to heaven) also choose Aqua again. But that's the past event, I didn't see any other sign of other demon king or remaining army. It's really peaceful, even I'm thinking what will happen next? Making family with Megumin? She's in marriageable age of course but I feel she need more time if we will cross the line.

…

Heck, why I suddenly remember when she said about want helping my 'thing' back in my last visit to crimson demon village which me and her being forced sleep together because her mother. She even said she don't mind it if I take the responsibility(which mean if I do it, I will/must propose Megumin/marry her), I actually don't mind it because we already had a relationship. Wait, what you think Kazuma!? Wake up from your mind!? You're in the street right now!?

"Fuh, that slap on my cheeks really help me a lot. Wait, what's my original purpose going outside anyway?"

Let's me remember. Aqua is doing work right now to pay off her debt, Darkness is doing either landlord job or training herself, and Megumin is going out with Yunyun mostly because they want a bunch of fight situation even in every single thing like my relationship with Megumin. Me? I'm just lazing in home after realize we have nothing left of raw or instant food and I need a lunch. So I wear my tracksuit and go outside.

"I already ate in near restaurant. Hm, what food we need more in home? Buy some meat, vegetable, and egg maybe also other supplies? what usually adults think is good for me or other?"

After saying adults, I suddenly remember my parents. Also, there's my lil brother.

"I miss them."

"Hai, Assistant-kun! Going somewhere?"

"Chris!? Eh, Boss. In the name of Eris-sama, stop doing that!?"

"But you know my real identity right?"

"You don't get it. I'm going to buy some food material. Btw, what are you doing here Boss?"

"I'll inform you some interesting people will visiting you."

"Huh, it's unusual you inform me someone will visiting me. Usually you inform me about some divine relic for chivalrous silver hair thief group and made me became masked thief to help you out."

"The second statement is true. However, today I just want to inform you about 3 person will visiting you and it's from your world."

"Wait, you mean newly 3 reincarnate people will visiting me?"

"You will know soon. Btw, I have a job to do. Good bye, Assistant-kun!"

"Good bye, Boss! Now let's check some shop for food supplies."

As I wave my hand to Chris which now a little far away, I continue my walk to some shop for buy some supplies we need in home. Also thinking who is the three Chris or Eris or Boss talking about? Is it someone I know or just a random guy with cheat? It's not like I don't care or anything but feel weird as it is tell me something triggering the flag. But nothing like enemy to be found in the city, maybe just my feeling. Or maybe…

"Nah, Impossible for them to visit me this fast and it's just only one year and some little month over after I come to this world. I never forgiving them if they dead that easily."

And I continue searching some shop.

 **Part 2**

 **Kazuma lil brother POV**

"-reciation enough for fight that demon… EH!?"

I shook my head unbelieving what I see. Before it was in afterlife and now everyone and everything surrounding me is like an middle age era.

"Is it fantasy world that she say? It's more like we're doing time travel than we visit another world."

"You had the point, Otou-san. However, when I see closely there's someone with elf ear."

"Ah! That's prove that we're indeed in fantasy world, not time travel."

"Maybe Okaa-san, maybe… btw, what will we do after this?"

"First of all. We need to search Kazuma, sweetie."

"Huh, I wonder how aniki live here. So let's search him!"

"That's the spirit my son! I must make sure he didn't commit a crime, as his father I must stop him at all cost if he commit a crime! Sorry sir, but do you know where's Kazuma?"

"E-eh? Isn't it that guy?"say stranger pointing at me.

" I'M NOT KAZUMA! I'M HIS ANIKI!?"

"Eh? Aniki? Ah, I see you're his lil brother. Hm, you look way shorter than Kazuma."

"Because I'm way too young compared to Aniki."

"That explain anything. So you're his family?"

"Yeah."x3

"I can guide you all to his home if you want."

"Please, show us the way."x3

After bowing to this stranger, he lead us to aniki home. My parents and him are talking a lot while I'm just listening and trying to understand aniki condition from this talk.

"So, what Kazuma do when he still with you?"

"Well, he's a good student until suddenly he became a NEET. We don't know what is happening that made him a NEET."

"Well, you must proud of him now Kazuma mother. He's the most capable member and leader of his party."

"Why we must proud of him, he's hikikomori and NEET."

"I'm sure you don't know what's happening at all after he leave his family behind. Really, what that Scumzuma think not writing a single letter to his family."

"Before you say we must proud of him, now you give him nickname as Scumzuma. Really, what's my son doing here so far?"

"It's very twisted in every direction. He's a good leader that lead some troublesome party member, his party have achieved so many victories over so much demon king generals or other big bounties creatures with his unexpected strategies. I already switching place with him for once and I know how hard his time in leading his party member even he has the lowest class and other have advanced class."

"The thing you descript about him somewhat make me proud of him and at the same time I feel pity to our son."

"I know right. However, he has bad attitude too. Maybe because he want release his stress, but I usually see he harass to certain people. Also there's a time I see he's accidentally stealing a girl panty, he give it back to the owner of course. Public has so many issues and gossips about him."

"I must fix his attitude. So, did my son ever commit a crime?"

"You know what Kazuma father. As I remember the worst crime he ever commit was exploding noble mansion because command to using random teleport, but he did that to protect this city from blowing up thought. He even suspected as Demon King spy but he just an innocent people who just save this city. I feel bad almost everyone ditch him that time."

"Ugh, I don't know if I need to feel pride or scold him for doing that."

"You don't need too. He can control himself, other crime that he commit is usually just some sexual harassment and stealing panties which he turn back to the owner."

"We really need to scold that NEET."x2

"Sir, did you mind if I ask something?"

"I don't mind, lil Kazuma. What is it?"

"Don't call me lil Kazuma. Did you related to him?"

"He's my friend."

"So you know his relationship right? Who and how far his relationship with?"

"I don't sure, but there's a romance tension between all of his party member. Someone who's with him since beginning, someone who has pervert personality, and someone who always Kazuma carried on his back when it's needed. I don't sure which one is his beloved after confusing statement from him time to time."

" So the only option left we just ask him for his relationship, huft."

We still walking until we see a girl with red eyes and wear something mage like, she also looks beautiful even I consider her as chief class if I'm her classmate, a teenage girl.

"Hm, is that Yunyun? Oi! Yunyun! Are you alredy done your rivalry thing?"

"Hm, what's up Dust-san? Did you want bother Kazuma-san again? He's not home."

"Well, for this time I just lead these guys who want visit Kazuma. They seem to be his family."

After they said that and now we know the stranger name is Dust and this girl is Yunyun. Yunyun look at us, more correctly she looks at me.

"Why Kazuma-san looks shorter than me? It's like his mini vers."

"I already say it to Dust-san and I will say it again. I'm not Kazuma, I'm his brother."

"E-eh? H-his brother? N-nice to meet you! I-I'm Yunyun!"

Eh? Why she suddenly looks so shy and seem happy at same time?

"So Yunyun, what's your relationship with Kazuma?"

"W-who are you?"

"I'm his father, and she's his mother."

"Are you his companion?"

"W-well, me and Kazuma isn't even c-companion. H-he just f-friend of m-mine, but also b-boyfriend of my r-rival. I-I have something to do, BYE!"

And she suddenly run off like someone might chase and hurt her. Is there really someone want to hurt her?

"What's going on? Why she run off?"

"Well, she quite shy on stranger but she so desperately want to has a bunch of friend. If you want, you can be friend with her. She seem too innocent to me, someone must protect her and it seem you fit it in my eyes."

….

I don't even understand what this Dust-san is saying but I'm sure want to be her friend that she desperately want. But let it slid this time, we need going to aniki home as we continue our walk.

 **Part 3**

 **Kazuma POV**

"Thanks for buying in our shop! Have a good time!"

"Keep your hard work! I'm sure you'll success in future!"

After that shop keeper bowing to me and I'm supporting him. I'm going out and back to my home.

"Did they already home? I want them to taste my upgraded cooking skill."

Oh yeah, before I'm buying some food supplies. I found a popular chief who's hanging around in this town and I ask him for teach me advanced cooking skill after some of our trade. So he show his skill to me and I quite amazed of this professional chief. I hope they like my upgraded cooking food.

Hm, Isn't that Yunyun? Why she ran like someone is chasing her? Also, why her face looks so red.

W-wait!? Why she run to me!?

"Oi oi oi, Yunyun! Stop! Stop!"

"E-EHHHHHHH!?"

That's close to bump me but she stop running. Hm, why she looks surprised?

"Ka-Kazuma-san? W-why there's fo-four Kazuma-san right now?"

Hm, her eyes are twirling… Oh, I see this girl is kinda sick after dueling Megumin.

"Say Yunyun, what's fight you done with Megumin this time?"

"How much can you drink Neroid Swish in one row. I lost at 8 but Megumin can continue until 30."

Yeah, she looks totally sick. Wait? Did she said Megumin drink 30? THAT'S TOO MUCH!? EVEN THAT COLA LIKE DRINK IS HEALTHY OR NOT BUT THAT'S A HORRIBLE NUMBER TO DRINK!?

"You look sick. I suggest you just go home and sleep already."

"T-thanks for your concern, Kazuma-san."

"Well, I have to go home too. So bye!"

"Bye!"

Oh well, I hope you got better soon Yunyun. Now, let's check is there something else I want buy?

"Nothing come to mind. Very well, let just go home."

But something concerning my mind. Did Yunyun say four of me? Did she see someone who will visit me or I'm blurring in her eyes?

"You seem in deep thought, Kazuma."

"Oh, Aqua. You're done your work? I'm just thinking what Yunyun say, she looks sick."

"Yeah, I'm done. Did you say Yunyun? Heh… Did you want her to be in your harem? But you already had Darkness and Megumin."

"It's not like that. Sure, I'm happy about Darkness confess to me but I already had Megumin."

"LoliNEET."

"What you say Useless-goddess!? And Megumin already in marriageable age based on this world!? Also she already in my strike zone age!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop pulling my cheeks and hair you HikiLoliNEET!?"

"Say again you Useless-Debt-Stupid-Goddess!?"

"You say useless, stupid, and debt again and I will tell you! My debt today is clear!?"

"And I'm sure you will spent your hard earning on your alcoholic behavior that lead you to debt again!?"

"You're so mean!"

"Hah~ Hah~ watching you two always turning me on!? Please just punish me instead Kazuma!?"

"Gah!? Pervert Ojou-sama!? Your masochist tendencies sometimes made me scare!?"

"Ojou-sama!? S-scare? Hah-hah."

Oh, right. I forgot she always on in something terrible, let's made her shy to turn off her masochist side.

"Say, Lalatina. Are you done with your job?"

"Don't call me Lalatina! Well, it's quite hard and handy."

"Sure, Beautiful Landlord Lady Lalatina-sama."

"Ugh."

Oho, it's hit her very hard.

"Can you stop your flirt with Darkness? You already had Megumin."

"Hm, I don't think it's a flirt either. I just want her to turn off her masochist side."

"Oh, I think I would really mad at you if you really flirt Darkness, Kazuma. You already had me right!?"

With a cold sound Megumin came off by nowhere and looks a little angry. S-since when she's here?

"M-Megumin, C-can you put your staff down? Really, I'm actually just teasing her, not flirting her."

" _Darkness blacker than black darker than dark..._ "

"Wait!? Really!? Stop chanting your explosion magic!? I know you don't have enough mana but still it's give me a heart attack!? I really don't know if that count as flirt or not!?"

After I try so hard to made Megumin believe that I'm not having any interest in flirting Darkness and some promise I made for Megumin, I continue going home with food supplies, others also help me now. But mostly just Darkness, Me, and Megumin. Aqua just hold a apple tough, and she eat it. Really, that useless goddess! Oh right, Megumin is here so why not ask her about that?

"Megumin, did you really challenge Yunyun to drink so many Neroid Swish? I don't think it's healthy for you two drink so much."

"You all still don't allow me to drink some kind of alcohol, so I try other method. Also, I quite exhausted after release that 99 point explosion. It's almost perfect number."

"Oh, want me to tell you about my comment again about today explosion huh?"

"Yes please."

After I comment about explosion Megumin made today while walking home, I decided to ask about Yunyun again.

"Megumin, did Yunyun drunk after drink 8 Neroid Swish?"

"Hm, I don't see she's drunk either. After finishing my 30 glass, I passed out to sleep. When I wake up, I already in home but decided to search you after I feel you might be in trouble."

Did this girl having six sense? Oh right, if I remember correctly I have six sense too. Sense the flag of what will happen next. My gamer sense. So it's quite possible this girl who had big intelligence stat since birth already had six sense ability, or at least her smart calculation in action.

We continue our way to home in silent. We're now just need a little minute to arrive home. Ah! There's our home! Wait? Who's these three people standing in front of our mansion? They seem resemble my family. Ah! We're being noticed by them as I see they're running toward us.

Hm, Why I feel I'm the only one they're looking for? W-wait? Why this parents look like from my family hugging me!?

"Kazuma! I'm glad to see you're fine!"

"I'm glad you safe here, Sweetie!"

S-sweetie!? But at least they already release me and just hold my shoulder. Darkness suddenly held the man arm while Megumin held the woman. Oi, don't tell me they will do something similar when they first met Mitsu-something? I don't quite remember his name.

"Sorry, but can you hold back your hands from my friend?"

"Yeah, I don't allow anyone touch our Kazuma."

"Girls, I don't think you should act that way."

After I say that, Darkness, Megumin, and this parents looking from my family set their hand free from each other.

"Hm, they three look familiar."

What you say is similar to my mind Aqua, they indeed look like my family back in Japan. But I doubt that is the case.

"Just who are you all?"

"Are you forget Aniki? We're absolutely your family."

"I doubt that, my family isn't like me. They don't die that easily."

"It's seem Aniki want a confirmation about it. Okay then. Otou-san, Okaa-san, why and how you beat Aniki?"

"It's because he wants non-related blood sister and ask us for divorce so we can marry other person who has little sister, that's quite made me mad that made me grab his ears."

"And made me punch him in his guts."

"Ugh, that's only know by Otou-san and Okaa-san. You're really my Otou-san and Okaa-san. So, how about you lil bro?"

"I know Aniki often play videogames, usually rpg but sometimes I see him playing ero-"  
"Gah! Stop it! You're really my lil bro! and don't bring that topic in front of girls!?"

"Hm, what's this ero-thing? Kazuma?"

"Non of your business Darkness!?"

"S-so are you all our Kazuma family?"

"Yes, we're his family."

"Aaah… aaah… aaah…"

"Hm, Megumin what is with that face? That looks funny you know?"

"I-I just don't expect that t-they're your p-parent and I'm already rude in front of them, S-sorry for my rudeness!?"

"Ara? How polite this little girl is Honey. It's ok we don't mind."

"S-sorry for my rudeness again!"

Oh, right. Megumin can't handle sudden situation and now she's bowing non stop in front of my parents. I-it's kinda cute actually, but I must stop her.

"Megumin, stop doing that. You're just hyperbole."

And she stop her bowing after hear my comment and now in completely red face, enough to confirm me that she was shy of what is happening.

"Ah, right! They're Kazuma family when he still a NEET!"

After what we're done so far, you only noticed now Aqua? Your brain is surely working super slow. Also, don't bring back my past as a NEET.

"In any case, why don't you girls go inside mansion first? I need something to talk with my family, I will introduce them to you all after that. Megumin, can you take care of my supplies inside? I think I will talk a lot with them."

"Well then Kazuma, I'll do it."

Averted her gaze from my family to look in my eyes, I give her my supplies and she suddenly go inside mansion in hurry followed by Darkness and Aqua. She really shy after all, so it's ok. Now, let's interrogating my family.

"Ok then, mind to tell me why you all here?"

"I thought you know the answer."

"Yeah, I know you're dead in our original world, had option going to heaven or fantasy world, and you all choose fantasy world. But what I mean why and how you can dead so fast? I will mad if you answer with nonsense!"

"Oh, very well. We're on a car when suddenly a girl crossed the road…"

"So you avoid that girl and the result is my family is dead there."

"Y-yeah."

"I don't really mind it, thought. It's the scenario save yourself or other, sacrified your self for other. I really proud of you. Because I often sacrify my self."

"Ugh, now I feel so proud of you son."

"Isn't Aniki death kinda emmbarasing?"

"D-don't make me remember, but I do that because I thought that tractor was other vehicle because my blur vision. So I still have a heart of hero."

"Sure, you're hero that death with his wet pant."

"D-don't say that lil bro!?"

 **Part 4**

After a long talk with my family, I lead them to mansion and introduce them to my companion and vice versa. I see they're sitting on couch and already setting some chair on opposite side. Oh, they do great job this time.

"You can sit, Otou-san, Okaa-san. Hm, why are you just standing next to me lil bro?"

"Is it just my feeling or they just looking at me than at Aniki?"

"Well, you physically resemble younger me. So they're thinking you're younger me."

"I'm more different than Aniki."

"Whatever. Now why don't we introduce each other? Girls, they're my family. They're my companion, Otou-san, Okaa-san, lil bro."

Aqua stand up from couch and begin to speak.

"I'm Aqua. The goddess of water that Axis cult praise. I'm the leader here."

"Isn't Aniki leader from someone that lead us here before?"

"Who's someone that lead you here? Nevermind, I'm the actual leader here."

"Er, I don't think his companion this liar."

"Ack."

Well, they are being found you lie Aqua… Now for Megumin I bet she's going chuuni again.

"M-my name is M-Megumin! T-the number one Archwizard that wield e-explosion magic! A-also the smartest person in Crimson Demon Clan!"

...

She's stuttering, I think she still shy but as expected she introduce in chuuni style.

"What's Megumin? Are you mocking us?"

Oh, usual reply that someone first time hear name 'Megumin' from my parents.

"N-not like that! That's my name!"

"Is it nickname?"

"Well, Crimson Demon name is all weird, Okaa-san. Her name is really Megumin."

"Seriously Aniki, I think at once her name actually Megumi. Is other crimson demon name actually a joke from other word?"

"I'll tell you later, lil bro. Their name is super weird."

"Muu…"

"Eh, sorry Megumin. Don't be offended, your name actually seem almost normal to me."

Can you not make that face Megumin? That little funny you know. Now Darkness, she's going formal I guess?

"Let me introduce my self. I'm crusader in this party, Darkness."

"O-oh, how formal is you. You don't need to be this formal."

"Sorry for something earlier Kazuma father."

"Haha, that's nothing."

Hm, there's one thing I need tell to my family about Darkness. So I whisper some word to my family ears.

"Actually, Darkness real name is Dustiness Ford Lalatina, she's a noble."

"A NOBLE!?"x3

"Shhhh! She's shy about that, why don't you introduce yourself to them?"

Ok, now for my family introduce themselves.

"I'm Kazuma father, Kazuya. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!"x3

"I'm Kazuma mother, Reiko. I hope to more know about my son companion, _especially his relationship_."

"Hehehe…"x3

"I'm Aniki little brother, Kazuto. Is Aniki is hikikomori and NEET here?"

"Wah! Look at this young Kazuma. He's really young isn't he?"

"You're right Aqua, he look like Kazuma but younger?"

"This is made me little confused. Who's Kazuma here?"

"Aqua, can you pull out your hand from my lil bro cheeks? Of course he resemble me Megumin, He's my sibling after all. Also, I'm Kazuma Darkness, right here, right now."

Oh yeah, we're not announcing our family name yet

"We're Satou family."x4

"We're Kazuma permanent party member."x3

"I will ignore word permanent because we're with my parents now."

"So Honey, what will we do after this?"

"Hm, well, We need a place to sleep."

"Oh, about place to sleep, my family can sleep in our mansion for some time if you want, there's still a lot of empty room."

"Oh, how reliable you're now compared when you still a NEET!"

"We're proud of you, Sweetie…"

S-sweetie again!? Hm, ah… being patted by my parents… since when last time I had those moment? W-wait!? It's kinda embarrassing when some girl watch a boy being patted by his parent!? It's like I'm still a kid!?

"C-can you not do that in front of my companion, Otou-san, Okaa-san? It's kinda embarrassing."

"Ah sorry, we just let our emotion flow by your characteristic grow."

My father already stop but why my mother still pat my head? Ah… nevermind, I don't have this moment in a long time ago.

"Pfft!"x4

"Don't laugh you three, you too lil bro."

"S-sorry!"x4

Ah, finally… my mother stop patting me… but why I feel little disappointed? Oh well, at least I didn't cry.

"Kazuma already provide place to sleep, how about food honey?"

"I think we should buy a served food when we want to eat."

"You don't need to buy anything Otou-san, I already had food supplies that can be eat for two weeks. Three more heads is no problem."

"Is all that raw, sweetie?"

"Yeah, all of them raw but don't worry, almost everyone in this mansion can cook include me."

"You… can cook?"x3

I answer my family question with nod. Hm, w-why hug me again? Lil bro too?

"Sniff, sniff, I don't think my NEET son will be this reliable."

"Sniff, sniff, Yeah darling, I never thought after he leave us he's this independent."

"Sniff, sniff, Aniki already change, he already leave his NEET years."

"C-can we continue this family feeling next time? These girl watching us and I can see their expression."

"Ah!"x6

My family already release me from their hug, but at least now I'm little satisfied. Hm, why these girl avoiding my gaze?

"I-It's seems Kazuma family care a lot about you, Kazuma. L-like my family care about me."

"Y-yeah, Megumin."

"I think what your parents say is correct, if I record Kazuma really reliable and sometime independent."

"Oh yeah, if I didn't lead you guys, usually not a single quest is being completed right, Is that right Darkness?"

"Y-yeah."x3

"Huh, but whatever it is, you're still Hikikomori Kazuma."

"At least I'm not at your level of laziness Aqua, I have a job as inventor, so that's count as work too. And you're more HikiNEET than me."

"Hey, just let you know, I have work too!"

"Aniki, can you stop arguing with her?"

"Ok… it's not like I want arguing with her… she's just really annoying to me, I hope her brain loose didn't affect me like her attitude."

"?"

"You will not believe if I say it, lil bro."

There's a little silent after that and I don't have idea what to do or how we continue our talk, I'm out of topic. So let's sip a tea that already served before my family here, they really do good job this time. Seeing me drink my tea, other is also following me.

"Hmm, I heard you had special relationship with one of your companion. Is it true Kazuma?"

I, Darkness, and Megumin spit our tea over this sudden question from my father, h-how did you know?

"Well, someone tell us about you have a relationship before sending us here."

My mother answer like knowing our silent question!? Wait? Before sending us here?

….

Is that angel knowing my relationship too or I feel my family hear from Eris-sama in face-to-face situation?

Hm, Aqua seem don't really care about it as I see she enjoy sipping her tea.

"Y-yeah, it's true that I had special relationship with certain party member."

"So it's true after all, mind to tell us who's your girlfriend, Sweetie?"

"S-stop your hand Okaa-san, I and she are just in relationship between above friend but less than lover. But we're slowly dating each other."

"I don't see the different from best friend, thought. Ok, remembering Aniki taste, he probably with that Crusader or Archpriest."

"Er…"x3

Well, he's not wrong about my taste, it's someone like Darkness or Aqua but that doesn't mean I'm dating them either.

"Um… A-actually, I-it's me who's with Kazuma."

Megumin face became red after saying that.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"Erm?"

"AREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"x3

It's seem didn't convincing enough for them, they're knowing my taste but I have this loli looking girl who's actually really had relationship with me, that's pretty opposite if you think.

"Just who're you!? What you done to our Kazuma!?"x3

"Stop shaking me!? I'm really Kazuma!? I can explain why I choose her!?"

"Then explain!?"x3

Because they need a correct explain, so I choose retelling my story from the start of how I meet my party member, how they act, and how they're doing until now.

"So you choose her because she's almost the sanest, reliable, and already passed your strike zone age. Is that right Aniki?"

"You get the point, lil bro. But it also because I fall in love with her without my own knowledge, I don't care about my girlfriend appearance as long as she love me also passed my strike zone age and it seem our feeling isn't one sided."

"K-Kazuma…"

I feel like Megumin being motivated by my speech, w-wait? S-she hug me? In front of my family? Seriously? Right here? Right now? Just how much I'm being hugged this day?

"M-Megumin?"

"I love you…"

She said it in front of my family that watching us hugging!? I'm sure my face is red right now!? Hm, I see some tears drop from her eyes. Don't tell me she's crying. I think it's good to hug her back.

"Why are you crying Megumin? Don't worry, I'm here."

While my hands wipe out her tears, I hear little laugh from her, it's sound like when we're being forced or not sleep together in the same bed, a girly laugh.

"It's not like that idiot, I'm just happy you accept and love me despite my body."

"Love doesn't matter on body, Megumin. Love is matter when someone understand you, I understand Megumin, I understand every feeling, every move, almost everything. I understand you more that I understand myself. I love you Megumin."

After hearing my speech about love, Megumin is crying. But I know It's not sad cry. I patted her back and still in hugging position. After few minutes, as I wipe out her tears, she seem more relax now.

"I just hope I understand you more like you understand me."

After she whisper that, we separate from hugging. I-it's kinda embarrassing isn't it? I see Megumin blushing too. We just go with the flow and ignoring other people watching us, we're really embarrassing ourself, is that right Megumin?

"Kuh, being ignored and show us this lovey dovey situation from you two! It's make me jealous! Ah… it's no good… I need to move on and search another man…"

At first I see Darkness being herself before she back to reality that she's need a man soon, ASAP! But of course it's not me, I already made a plan with Megumin for a long term relationship. Even Darkness has body of my taste, I can't afford for cheating Megumin and I already promise to myself that I'm rooted only to Megumin route and break other that I already have and unexpected route. So I already break Darkness route. And it's not world that you can have harem ending, even if I want harem but just one girl is enough for me. Megumin is enough to me even if we're slow at our relationship. Btw, why I'm have a train of thought?

"Seeing Aniki like that, I feel like I see an anime or game storytelling."

"Huh? What do you mean lil bro? I can't see myself as protagonist or hero either even in my own story."

"You're too lowering yourself, son. After hearing your story and scene you offer to us, it's feel like you're the hero for someone."

"I-is that so, Otou-san?"

"Yeah, I think the same as your Otou-san say. But I will add a little, I can see you indirectly saving this girl and she's protect you too sometimes right? It's like you two are hero and heroine that protect each other."

Hm, Megumin get head patted from Okaa-san? She just show a confusing expression but I can tell that she actually enjoy it. Er, why my Okaa-san is patting my head while patting Megumin head too. But… yeah, I think I can enjoy it while it last.

"Say, sweetie… how old when you're allowed to marry someone here?"

While Okaa-san patting me and Megumin suddenly ask this question. Oh well, it's not so bad if I tell them about marriageable age.

"Marriageable age… start from 14 years old…"

"Why such at young age?"

"You know… Demon King army…"

"I see… So if you want you can marry your girlfriend right here, right now?"

I look to Megumin and she look back at me, before we know we already had little laugh.

"Even if Megumin isn't blueballing me, I doubt I can marry her that fast because I think about her too."

"I can't tell you're insulting me or being nice to me, but it's you I know. We're already bath and sleep on same bed together so it's not a surprise if I'm with you."

"But the result always I'm chickening out or you're just running away. However, one day we really almost doing that but interrupted by that explosion sound."

"Yeah, that day you talk about that stupid curse."

"Yeah, stupid as it's sound but I think that curse slowly fade away."

"Hehehe."x2

"Wait, I hear word blueballing and sleep on bed together. Is you two already commit something?"

"…"x2

We exchange look again. We're like doing telephaty, I can sense Megumin almost want say 'did we just accidently spilled our secret?' and I just give her nodding and I send her a eyes signal or I can say expression signal that might she translate to 'Is it good to let them know about this?'.

"Erm… this telephaty thing is tiresome…"

She lean toward my right ear and whisper something to me.

" _I think it's good to let them know what we already done so far Kazuma, just don't tell them about our night time._ "

Night time she mention so many time before, I thought at first she was going to do that but it's turn out that she just want talking to me, sometimes feel romantic but nothing going to happen. That's why I think it's blueballing even though one day she offer herself to help my thing back in Crimson Demon Village.

"As you say Megumin."

"Say, Kazuma girlfriend did Kazuma already commit adultery with you?"

"No, Me and him didn't commit adultery yet."

"Yeah, the thing so far that I and her already done is sleeping together in same bed and bath together, but none of them ends up with adultery. Even I never grope her before."

"You say it like you want to do it, Kazuma. But we're already kissing once right?"

"You're right, but that's enough to stun me. But you say we're stay away about lewd activity when we are up to this more than friend but less than lover relationship."

"You're stun after kissing? Stay away from lewd? I can see why you two didn't commit adultery yet."

"Huh, other than that. I piggyback her, steal her panty but it's usually due accident, holding hands, hugging, and cuddling I think?"

"That's too much and you still didn't assault her?"

"Why suddenly my parents bring this object anyway?"

"…"x2

Why my parents looking at each other right now.

"I think you can slowly developing your relationship going deeper with her before commit that right?"

"Yeah, like you say Otou-san."

"So not in a rush huh... I guess that's good choice."

I sip the tea again that almost got cold.

"But I like to see you two married soon and have a baby."

I and Megumin spit our tea again over Okaa-san sudden suggestion.

"What's Okaa-san/Auntie say about!?"x2

….

"Why are you calling my Okaa-san as Auntie, Megumin?"

"Erk, I just can't handle sudden situation. Also, your mother suggestion made me suddenly think your parents as my parents-in-law."

"We're not marrying yet Megumin! even we're official but not as a full lover now!"

"I usually think my home in Crimson Demon is dangerous, is this place going to be the same!?"

"Okaa-san!? Never suggest like that again or else Megumin or even me escape from our own home!?"

"Ara? Don't fuss over little thing, it's just suggestion anyway. After hear you can marry her in age 14 here, I want to see our grandchild."

"You're suddenly like Madam/My Mom!?"x2

…

"Why're you referring my mom as Madam Kazuma!?"

"Same like you calling my Okaa-san as Auntie!?"

"Same like me!?"

"Ugh, why I suddenly thought your parents as my parents-in-law."x2

"So my son girlfriend already see me as her parents-in-law and vice versa for our son. However, it's up to you after all for when you propose her."

"Ugh… propose and married… that's still too fast for us now…"x2

"Darling, don't push them very hard or else their mental never grow."

"Sorry honey, but I really want to see our grandchild."

"Even I'm wanting that too, but they must marry first."

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, c-can you stop talking about that in front of me and Megumin? It's kinda embarrassing that you two say that when someone related is here."

"Y-yeah, it's like you two s-support us to do something hasty or even naughty but we're not mentally prepared and that just made our mental get little down."

"Ah, sorry if this talk made you two mental break down."x2

"Y-yeah, but never bring that topic again until we're totally prepared."x2

There's silent again as I hear Aqua still sipping her tea, totally ignoring our talk. Well, at least she's not going to spread some gossips as the result she didn't hear our talk. I bet she'll spread some gossips about I'll engage with Megumin if she hear this talk. While Darkness just look at us, panting, she totally enjoy being ignored isn't she? Hm, while sipping my tea I wonder what cheat item my family bring?

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, lil bro, did you bring some special items before came here?"

"You mean something that we can bring here right? Well, I choose my family over weapon because I'm the only one allowed to choose path. For our parents…"

While my lil bro say that, Okaa-san and Otou-san bring out their item in table.

….

For real? Isn't it….

"Yeah, like you think Aniki. I suggest our parents to bring laptop and handphone here."

"Er, why are you choose it?"

"We don't have any idea, so we accept your sibling idea."x2

"Well, even I'm in fantasy world, I like to know what's newest update in Japan or anime and etc."

"I can relate, but if it's special items this only can be fully used by original owner which mean only can use by Okaa-san and Otou-san."

"I doubt that, it's not a special weapon either, just a basic laptop and handphone but charge with mana and can connected to our original world."

"Kazuma, Kazuma, what's a laptop?"

"Kazuma desu, This thing, Megumin."

"Kazuma, Kazuma, what's a handphone?"

"Kazuma dayo, This thing, Darkness."

"Kazuma, why don't we try this gadget from your parents."

"Er… Okaa-san, Otou-san, can I…?"

"Sure, but remember that's our item, not yours."

"I know that."

So I turn on laptop and start the smartphone.

"Gah! Why suddenly this thing have massive colorful light!? Is it dangerous!?"

"Gyaa! Why this thing suddenly have a surprise sound!? Is it a monster!?"

Somehow Megumin and Darkness who didn't know what this thing, made a mess because this gadget.

 **Part 5**

After I was calming down Megumin and Darkness from messing around and explain what's this gadget thing then little chit chat with my family, it's almost night time.

Time to cook I guess? Today is my turn to cook.

"Alright, I will be in kitchen for cooking. Do you want something in mind?"

"Er, Whatever will do Kazuma."x2

"Cook whatever you want, I want taste it thought."x2

"I want something like Curry and Miso Soup."

"I'll help you cooking."

My Otou-san, lil bro, Megumin and Darkness is ok with anything, while Aqua want Miso Soup and Curry. Are you sure want to help, Okaa-san?

"Okaa-san, I'll tell you, food here are alive and it's kind of difficult to cook if you don't have cooking skill."

"Wait? Food here are alive?"

"What do you expect, it's not Japan but Belzerg, everything here has a soul."

"W-well, I have cooking skill so I guess it's not that difficult?"

"Huh… It can't be helped if your mother want to help you but she don't has any confident, I'll help you out."

"Ah… your girlfriend is sure going to be a good wife, I'll help you two."

"Can you not saying anything related to marriage?"x2

Now we're in kitchen, prepare for cooking. However, what's come next is a chaos from cabbages.

"Ah! This cabbages are flying!?"

"Gotcha! Now chop! Chop! Chop! Catch Megumin!"

"Got it! Washing! Stay still! Can anyone cook slice of cabbages that already washed!?"

"Eh? Ah? I'll do that!"

While me and Megumin are doing combo flashy style of preparing, I can see Okaa-san cooking little clumsily so after I done chopping some raw food that we needed, I'll help Okaa-san.

"Megumin, can you serve some plates and bowls?"

"Got it! Kazuma, make sure to add some spices on food!"

"You can count on me!"

Afte she's done washing slice of raw foods, I ask her to serve some plates as I saw Okaa-san almost finish cooking with my help.

Ah, it's done. Now some serve to plates and bowls then little spices… Done! With me, Megumin, and Okaa-san. We're already making look like delicious curry and miso soup.

"Huft, I never expected cooking can be this hard but result is kinda satisfying."

"Kazuma, what's this food is so called?"

"Hm, well, this one is called curry and that one is called miso soup, it's type that kind of popular when I still in Japan."

"You two look like getting along pretty well, act immediately to each other command."

"Yeah, we're getting along pretty well since we develop this relationship."x2

Hm, Okaa-san is patting our heads again… even I think she will say something again related to upgrade my relationship with Megumin, she seem just to silent it as she see my and Megumin face enjoy getting patted.

Parents feel to their children are indeed warming and we're feel safe, even I almost reconsider as young adult in Japan and the same for Megumin while she's in Belzerg, even when we're adult, we're still our parents child. Me and Megumin ever get parents feeling when we play family with Sylphina, even not being our real child but seeing her is growing my father instinct and Megumin mother instinct. However, now is vice versa as we feel like Okaa-san child, I'm her child of course but Megumin? Maybe because she'll be in our family that made Okaa-san treat Megumin like her own child. After we get satisfy, Okaa-san stop her patting. I think it's around one minute?

"We need to serve that foods soon."

"Yes, Okaa-san/Auntie."

For now I'll ignore Megumin calling Okaa-san as Auntie. Right now, food already served for my family, me, and my companion.

"Itadakimasu!"x7

"Uwaa! This is delicious Aniki!"

"Yeah, I never seen this food before but it's delicious!"

"This taste, this smell, this texture, this is the perfect combination of curry and miso soup!"

"It's even delicious than in Japan!"

"Just as your information, I'm just helping Okaa-san, my contribution is chopping and tutoring Okaa-san."

"While I'm just washing raw foods and serve plates, it's Auntie who's cooking."

"Ah? Eh? It's not like that! If you two don't help me I'm sure I'll be in chaos!"

While we three praise each other and refuse our praise. We're done in eating.

"Now let's have a party! I already buy expensive wine!"

"?"x3

Because Aqua alcoholic and party behavior suddenly pops up, my family turn gaze to me.

"Isn't she around your age?"ask Otou-san.

"Don't get fooled, she's more older than Otou-san and Okaa-san."

"Er, how about that Crusader Aniki? She drink that wine that Aqua-san offer."

"She's around 19."

"Seriously, how old you can drink those thing?"ask Okaa-san.

"N-no limit, but we usually prohibited Megumin to these thing."

"Seriously? So you're already drinking those before?"

I answer with nod.

"J-just sometimes, I don't often drink it."

"We'll be watching you from now on."x2

S-somehow I wake up dark aura from my parents. From now on, I promise not drink anything alcoholic when my parents is around.

"Can I have those!? Can I have those, Darkness!?"

"You're too young for this, Megumin!"

"But I'm in marriageable age! I already reconsider as young adult!"

Like usual, Megumin always wants to try those drink.

"Megumin, for now you can't drink those, even I and my lil bro can't."

"Eh? Why you suddenly can't drink those Kazuma?"

I lean my mouth towards Megumin ears and whisper something.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I can't drink those until 20 for now. For now, let's just enjoy some Neroid Swish."

"B-but I already drink those this day."

"We don't have choice."

"Even I want to drink those with Aniki, it's seem our parents prohibited us."

"Yeah."x3

So I took out three Neroid Swish glass and drink with Megumin and lil bro while other seem to drink wine Aqua bought, and I see some of them already drunk.

"Zzzz."

"Oh, lil bro already passed out. It is just Neroid Swish but how can he passed out this fast?"

"Maybe he's too tired."

"I guess you're right Megumin."

I stand up and call my parents to carry lil bro to his new bedroom which they respond so quickly. Also, I'm going to my own bedroom.

"Where you want to go?"

"My own bedroom."

"Ok, _but please stay awake, there's something I want to talk with you this mid night._ "

After whispering that she's stand up too and going to her own bedroom.

"… Whatever..."

And I'm going to my own bedroom. While I'm thinking what will Megumin talking this night, I still need to sleep first, she say this mid night right? It's too early to call a night, so sleep a little didn't disturbing.

 **Part 6**

"Kazuma, are you still awake?"

I slowly open my eyes once I hear Megumin voice behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm awake. I just got a little sleep."

"W-well, I got a little sleep too before I got here. Can I enter your room, Kazuma?"

…..

"I think it's best for us to avoid our night time now, my parents is here and if they found you in my room or vice versa, they'll thought you and I commit adultery."

"I don't care but I could promise your parents won't notice our night time, I'm sure they sleep right now, mind if I enter your room?"

"That door isn't locked yet."

So the door is slowly open, revealing Megumin with her sleepwear. She enter my room and slowly close the door.

"So, what you want to talk?"

I get up from bed to sitting position, Megumin is sitting behind me in bed.

"I just tell my parents in letters that your family visiting us. So…"

"You mean family meeting between our family right? I think our family will about to made us marry as soon as possible."

"I don't know if it's will be that far thought, but my mom is surely want making that scene will happen before."

"Yeah."

"… are you hoping something will happen between us?"

"Even if I'm hoping something will happen between us, I don't sure that will be granted now… also, I'm learning from the past… so my excitement is less than before."

"I already say it before, I'm ok with that but you must take the responsibility."

"Yeah, but I'm in clear mind now and I think that stupid curse is still little bit working."

"Oh yeah, that stupid curse that even Aqua can't break."

"Even we're already kissing, we're still pure as virgin."

"…"x2

"I'm out of topic."

"I meet Chris today and she tell me three people will visiting me, I can't believe it was my family."

"Why you suddenly talking about another woman while yours is here, is she had relationship with you or anything?"

"Me and her, just Boss and Assistant, no more, no less, but I admit that I admire her as my friend that I totally respect, but she also has twin personality that er… I think it's best if you don't know."

"Chris has twin personality? It's my first time I heard that."

"Only me know it."

"But still you talking about another woman while yours is here is unacceptable."

"Sorry if you get offended, maybe next time we can raid corrupt noble with Silver Hair Thief Group."

"But I just want raiding with Masked Thief, because I'm chief your subordinates group that named after your calling name."

"However, what's our target then? Money? We have so much about it. Divine treasure? I don't even have treasure detect. Just for fun? That sound stupid."

"How about bring justice upon corrupt noble?"

"We must confirm what's they're corrupting first before raiding, it's took a long time."

"Erg, yeah, you're right, it's best if we're with her."

"Also, there's bounty in my head when I became that thief so it's a lot of danger."

"That's making me remember what you're doing last time in forest that near Crimson Demon village, there's a lot of high monster but I don't know you can easily made that Fenrir couldn't move."

"Just for your knowledge, when I'm raiding castle is almost same that time."

"You're surely unexpected Kazuma, you always have ways to impressing me indirectly or directly but why sometime you're scum? I think you'll be popular if not because that personality of yours."

"Think about it, if I'm popular, Did I will fall in love with you?"

"Er… I guess not…"

"Even I'm acting scum in front of you three, did I act scum for another?"

"Other than Chris and that Mitsu-something companion, there's maybe not too much… because you always treat them, but I feel they're just leeching you out."

"Huh, all I want before become adventurer is to feel adventurous feeling, but even with you all now, I still reconsider us as novice, not professional."

"Isn't your actual reason become adventurer is because it's cool and easy to get money, also want popular among girls. Is that right?"

"You know that and that's totally correct when I say that in front of that magic bell to interrogating me back when I still suspected as devil king underling."

"I see…"

"But I'm grateful that reason of why I'm became adventurer already granted, despite it was all in other method, I'm rich because my invention, I'm cool being Masked Thief and not as usual me, and I'm happy that my popularity is because anything I do, whether good or bad. For woman, I'm really happy to have only you."

"But aren't you enjoying that time Darkness is almost steal you from me? Being in harem like situation because me and Darkness."

"I can't refute that, but when Darkness first time confess me, I felt happy that time but while I felt happy, my heart still felt very hurt. Really, my chest felt very hurt that time. Even I'm thinking that will be great if I can do polygamy in another world, but I know that thing is never going to happen anyway."

Megumin let out a soft laugh from her mouth.

"That's made me know that you're avoiding to cheating me, d-did you really cheating me after Darkness steal your first kiss? remember when we're in lake with sylphina? Did she pushing herself to you?"

"I avoid that to happen anyway even if I'm almost getting raped by her twice and dating her once, I actually want my first kiss with my will, it's bad that she steal it from me. Oh, I remember. I want to say sorry for you."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for me being an easy man before, I promise to myself that I will be only for you from now on."

"Kazuma…"

Ok, did I just turn on romance tension here?

"You think something ridiculous again, aren't you?"

"Well, you know it, but it's not something lewd."

"Whatever, but I'm feel satisfied now, can I go back to my room?"

"Just go back if you want, I'm not wanting anything right now so there's no emotion damage for me."

"Thanks for today Kazuma."

Right after she say thanks to me, she get up and try to open the door.

"Erm, Kazuma… this door is hard to open."

"Let's me see… Are?"

"What's it Kazuma?"

"It's locked. Wait a second, I'll search my key room."

So I'm searching my key room in all area of my room, but I didn't found any key.

"It's weird. Where's my key room? I can't find it anywhere."

"I'll try open the window if I can go outsi…."

"Hm, what's wrong Megumin?"

I turn my gaze to what Megumin see is my window that right now there's a doll standing there. Even if I'm scared, I know this ghost is not going to hurting us. So I'm approaching this doll.

"You again, what do you want today?"

After I said that, the doll made sudden retreat and now I'm trying to open the window.

"For some reason, this window is very hard to open."

"T-that's mean we're trapped in your room?"

"Maybe, but right now we must sleep. Do you want sleep on floor or with me?"

"W-with you."

After Megumin accept my offer, we're laying in my bed, facing each other. I think it's our first time sleeping in my room.

Hm, I see Megumin is trembling, I know she feel scared after notice that doll. I know her feeling because I feel it too, but as I see she's trembling, I just want to calming her. So I gently push her head to my chest and hug her.

"Don't feel scared, I'm here for you Megumin."

"You finally did something Kazuma."

She sound little happy as I can see her eyes are glowing, she's looking up at me and I'm looking back. I really just want calming her, so I'm just tightening my hug to Megumin, it's tight but not hurting. She's hugging me back now, like when she's first time confessing to me. I can relax when I'm near Megumin and it's seem vice versa too. Even if I want to kiss her, I feel I must protect Megumin at all cost, even she can wake up or seal my beast by just her presence. Right now my beast is sealed because Megumin feels protected and I don't want to break it. As time goes, we're feel sleepy so it's time to sleep.

"Good night Kazuma…."

"Good night Megumin, hope we're have a good dream…"

We're closing our eyes and still hugging each other. I feel protected as Megumin feel protected. So we're so fast to get peace sleep. I hope we're more than this we're upgrading our relationship.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Continued In Chapter 2: Aniki, I Want To Be Adventurer Too!**

 **Author note: Oh my, I can't believe I made this like an mixed version of fanfic and LN write style… I don't believe I can write this many just in a week and a day… I even have exam when I'm writing this and still doing exam right now… So how can I write this many? Am I stressed or what? But so far I'm not feeling stressed either… Maybe I just want to let out all of my imagination because I don't want to get distracted by my imagination when doing exam.**

 **So yeah… sorry, it's full of massive spoiler but it's doesn't relate to series… and I feel I made Kazuma and Megumin a little bit OOC… and I made a bunch of genre are in in this fanfic… There's romance between Kazuma and Megumin, there's family between Kazuma and his own family or Megumin and her own family in the future chapter, friendship maybe added soon, fantasy and adventure will going to happen in next chapter. For something like hurt or comfort, I'm don't sure either. Just one thing for sure, it's a daily life genre but a slow one.**

 **Now time for reply some review!**

 **Pablo: Eh? Er? Thank you…?**

 **RandomNumbers523156: Glad you're enjoying my premise, yeah I know I'm making something new with bring Kazuma Family to Fantasy world but it's not something too new, if I'm remember there's a fanfic about girl that Kazuma safed from tractor(even in that story that's actually a theory about Aqua lying and change tractor to truck) and she's going to fantasy world to say sorry for Kazuma. It's like that, but this time are Kazuma family who's going to fantasy world. It's going to be a lot of impact the new events as I'm added three people in Kazuma fantasy world life, his father, mother, and lil bro. But I'm sure next chapter will be lil bro focus.**

 **Hahaha, I actually need a translator if you all review me in other language than English, Indonesia, and Malaysia… It's kind of weird if I'm misunderstood what you're commenting while I'm translate your review… Huh, whatever…. Hope you enjoy today chapter… SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 2: I Want To Be Adventurer Too!

**Finally finished this Satou Emerge chapter, Enjoy.**

 **Warning: this just a fanfic and doesn't related to the series, LN/WN spoiler, lil ooc, Kazuma family maybe an oc, etc.**

 **Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

 **Chapter 2: Aniki, I Want To Be Adventurer Too!**

 **Part 1**

 **Megumin POV**

My name is Megumin, number one genius Crimson Demon Archmage who wield explosion magic and number one Archmage in Axel!

My life goal before I join Kazuma is searching onee-san who teach me explosion magic, which is ironically I killed her with my own explosion magic after I thanks her… she's a Demon King general and because she's my teacher, it's still really hurt my heart and made me have courage to tell Kazuma of how I feel to him… Still, he's considerate to me that day… he's not a good guy nor bad guy… we still have different opinion and mind of how it is about our relationship going, but at least there's a good mood on us before Kazuma accidently broke it when happen… maybe this is how Kazuma feels usually… Wait? What I think again? Why topic from Wolbach change to Kazuma? Whatever… So, my previous life goal is complete ironically so next is defeating the Demon King which is Kazuma done it with my help so it's count done… next up is become a woman and I mean by that is upgrade my relationship with Kazuma… and uh… I… kiss.. him… thought, right now we're almost became full lover but something make us don't do anything after that kiss... I already said back in last visit to Crimson Demon Village that I'm willing to do anything literally anything for him after our party defeating the Demon King which is happening and we win, and he's not taking anything from me or ask something perverted to me yet… I don't know why he's not taking my offer yet because I ask him about it indirectly some days ago and he's still remember about it. It's not like I care or in rush or anything, just feel odd he's not taking it sooner.

Ok, done with this rush thinking… because right now I'm in same bed with Kazuma and more correctly in Kazuma room… so, I'm recalling my memories that last night I talk with Kazuma but somehow we're locked in this room that forced me to sleep together with Kazuma because I see that scary doll… I'm pretty sure my face is still blushing after I open my eyes and see Kazuma sleeping face so closely while my head near his chest because I understand what's going on last night, no, there's no perversion here but rather because I feel Kazuma tried to protect me… just the thought of it made me want to get up and rolling happily in my own bedroom than in Kazuma bedroom but I'm know it will wake up Kazuma.

"Zzz, Megu.. min… zzz…"

Eh? Is Kazuma calling my name in his dream?

"K-Kazuma?"

"Zzz… don't… worry… this is how… to…zzz… force making… zzz… your breast… big…"

SERIOUSLY!? TELL ME ABOUT IT!?

"Tell me Kazuma, how to do it?"I tried to sound sweet in this side of reality because I don't know how Kazuma version of me in his dream as I eagerly want to know how to make my breast bigger!

"Just… zzz… leave it… zzz… to me… zzz… while I… massage your breast…."

…..

THIS MAN! So it's just perversion dream about me? But why massage my breast? Is that what he really want from me?

"Huh… if you want that so much…. Wake up from your sleep and do it with real me…"I said in tired voice.

Right after that, Kazuma slowly open his eyes and after he's blinking several times his eyes met my eyes and little shocked to seeing me so closely.

"Me-Megumin!? Why are you in my bedroom?"

"Are you forget what happen last night?"

"I-is that really happen?"

"It's not perverted, you silly…"

After I saying that, Kazuma place his hand on his chin as if he's thinking.

"Oh… right… nothing happened… just locked room like in your home…"

"Yeah… but why you sound disappointed?"

"Nothing in particular as you know the whole…"

Yeah… I know, I know…

"Btw, did you really dream massaging my breast? Is that all you want this whole time? And didn't I already said I'm willing to do anything for you because we're already defeating Demon King?"

"Eh? Did I talk that when sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Oh right… it's just a silly dream where you ask me how to grow your breast and I'm just suddenly remember some rumor that if you're massaging your breast it will became bigger… more effective if your breast massaged by a man.. or so I thought…"

"So… is that rumors are true?"

Kazuma just shrug his shoulder.

"I don't know…"

"Want try it to me here?"

"Er… why?"

"Because I want big breast…"

There's a perverted expression and blushing on Kazuma face but somehow suddenly change into complicated expression that I don't know how to describe, I really don't know what he's thinking…. Ah…

"K-Kazuma, your thing is hitting me…"

Why we're still in sleeping and hug position… as much as I don't want to think about it… his 'holy excalibur' make me blush for some reason as it rise up in his pant and hitting little part of my body… look like my words bring back Kazuma to reality…

"Uh… so what?"

"What are you saying? Aren't you the one who know it the most? I'm just a maiden who don't know how to deal with it…"

"Uh… the word you said about me feels so wrong… I'm still virgin too…"

"I don't know the slightest of what you're saying… but I'm virgin too…"

Uh… oh… I really don't know what he's saying and I didn't know what I was saying either this time…

"Err… so… are you still willing to help me about this?"

K-Kazuma, don't point at your finger on your thing… it's feel really embarrassing!

"Eh? Ah… Err… S-sure… w-why not? As long as you take responsibility… S-so… what should I do?"

O-ok… look like Kazuma take my offer this time… maybe it's time to the next level, steel your self Megumin!

"S-so.. how about you su-"

"Aniki! Are you still sleeping!?"

And right before Kazuma finish his word, his little brother are calling him from corridor… Oh right, I totally forgot that his family for now are in our mansion…. That stupid curse…

 **Part 2**

 **Kazuma lil brother POV**

"Aniki! Are you still sleeping!?"

Oh well, I'm Kazuto, Kazuma little brother… After what's happening yesterday, we're now in complete family again… Otou-san, Okaa-san, Aniki, and me… for now I'm in front of Aniki bedroom and calling him, I wonder if he's still sleeping this time… as for why I'm calling Aniki is because I want to try adventures thing in this another world! But I don't know how this world work so I want Aniki to teach me.

Eh? Why suddenly I heard something ruckus like rush foot step noise and other stuff but I can't hear a single voice speaking from aniki room? Oh well, maybe Aniki just hide his perverted book.

"Are you ok Aniki? I'm going inside your room!"

And as I shout that I'm open Aniki room door and see he's sitting on his bed.

"A-ah… Lil bro! W-what's bringing you here?"

"Why are you stuttering?"

"N-nothing~"

I guess I'm right about he's hiding perverted book…. Eh? Why I see red light coming from Aniki wardrobe err… cupboard? What is this calling? Place where you store your cloth and other stuff… Eh? Red light is gone now? I guess it's just my imagination.

"Anyway Aniki, I want to know how to became adventurer in this world!?"

"Oh ok! Let's me breakfast and take a bath first!"

And he's rushing outside his own room… hmm, suspicious but I just guess he doesn't want to show his perverted book either… so I quit from Aniki room too.

"S-so close…"

"Eh?"

I heard something speaking coming from Aniki room but I found nothing.

"Just my imagination…"

And I'm going back to guest room…. Where I can see Aniki is having complex expression…

"Ah!"

"What's the matter Aniki?"

"Eh? Ah? Er… I forget to wake up Megumin… she's in duty for breakfast today…"

"N-no need to do that Kazuma… I already wake up…"

"Eh? Since when you're there Megumin nee-san?"

And before I knew it, Megumin nee-san, Aniki girlfriend is behind me.

"M-Megumin, can we talk a little? In kitchen?"

"S-sure Kazuma…"

………

Really weird… but I don't want interrupt their good times… so let's playing Okaa-san phone until these two couple finish their flirting, cooking, and preparing them in dining room…. I already borrow the phone from Okaa-san with permission.

"Let's see some update… Eh? There's a new anime going on? Whoaa…. Finally this series have a movie! And it seems like we can start hoping for season 3? So many continuation this season of Anime…."

So I'm starting watching some of new also continuation anime for this season-

WTH, is that? This Anime is too good! So many anime start with Re but rarely found a good series that start with Re…. also that Anime is totally Anti-Meta…. Like G*ntama… Ha! Get it! Meta jokes!

Ugh… so many fan service for this series… maybe I will save it for Aniki.

Uh…. It's Meta Anime so why it's feels so good this season? Oh, I forgot to say that I'm type that bored of overused anime.

THIS ANIME TOO MANY RUMBLING!?

H-hold your tears Kazuto… psychological anime is really a good anime to enjoy life because so many meaning behind it's series…

… and I continued rambling in my head about this season Anime from all type that I could find.

Oh right… maybe I can check news about games too.

 **Part 3**

 **Kazuma POV**

"So, are you being spotted by my lil brother Megumin?"

"A-almost, but he didn't notice me hiding on your cupboard… well, he indeed look at your cupboard when I'm inside…"

"Are you forget your eyes are shining?"

"Yes…"

"Well, we're lucky enough that he didn't trying to searching your red shining eyes…"

"Yeah… btw, Kazuma… why are you hugging me from my back?"

"Hmmm, well… I just want to try it… it's usually you the one who hug me… so I just wonder if I do opposite…"

"W-well, It's just made me difficult for preparing ingredient… Kazuma…"

"But you happy right? Also, let me help you~"

There's blush on Megumin face as we talk and I help her from behind… well, I dunno why I like this right now? I guess we're advancing our relationship.

"Isn't it about time we consider ourself getting married?"

Megumin suddenly blurted about marriage? And after yesterday hijinks talk with my family?

"We not even fully lover yet… we still in more than friend but less than lover right? so why asking about marriage?"

I can't help but ask this… since Megumin is type who search good mood for advancing relationship… wait, since yesterday I just keeping good mood between I and Megumin… Huh? Why am I doing that?

"Well, since your family are here since yesterday… you look like trying to be romantic or something…"

"I don't know why I'm doing this… maybe yesterday effect…"

"Yeah, yesterday effect…"

We're done preparing ingredient as we speak to each other and I'm ready using cooking skill…

"Err… Kazuma, it's my turn to prepare breakfast…"

"Oh, right… sorry…"

"Why you say sorry?"

I just forgot today it's Megumin turn to do breakfast, also what's up with that question?

"Just want to say sorry…"

"Can you go around for a moment? I want to focus here…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really sure?"

"Really sure, can you go around now!?"

"Pfft, okay… Becareful, my love."

And with that I walk away from a blushing Megumin before…

"KAZUMAAAAA!!!"

She's screaming to me…. Pfft.

 **Part 4**

 **Kazuma Little Brother POV**

We're already breakfast earlier. Now we're heading to guild… well, my parents and Aniki party also come along.

After a while, we finally arrived at a big building that look like city hall.

"This is Adventurer Guild, lil bro."

"This look like a place where people gather, Aniki."

"Look like a city hall in this era."

"In fact this is where people usually gather, like lil bro said."

So we enter this guild and people starting to look at us, more correctly at me and my parents.

"Who are they?"

"They look like Kazuma relative…"

"Hmm, are they Kazuma's parents?"

"I already tell you, yesterday I escort little Kazuma and his parents…"

For some reason person who lead us yesterday arguing with his party member who look like archer, mage, and vanguard.

"Ah, Welcome~ Please go to counter if you're searching a job. If you want to eat, please take empty seat."

A bartender come near and pointing to counter if we're searching a job.

Eh? So in here I can take a job? At such young age? Very great, my parents will be watching over me I guess.

We're heading to counter and Kazuma is walking to a busty guild lady.

"Hello Kazuma-san, what can I help?"

"Hello Luna-san, you see I'm bringing more person right?"

"So, do you want to signing them up as adventurer? The cost is 3000 eris for three person."

"Yeah, something like that… here Luna-san."

Kazuma is handing over some money to Luna while his party is looking at bulletin board.

"Thank you Kazuma… you three come here…"

I and my parents come closer to this lady.

"I leave them to you Luna…"

That's Kazuma last word before returning to his party.

"Please fill this form first…"

Satou Kazuto, blablabla

Satou Kazuya, blablabla

Satou Reiko, blablabla

We're done fill this form and bring it back to this lady.

"Satou Kazuto? Satou Kazuya? And Satou Reiko? Are you three by any means Kazuma relative?"

"I'm Kazuma's father, she's my wife also Kazuma's mother, and this little one is my son also Kazuma's little brother…"

"I see… er… Kazuya-san right? That's mean you all are his family… Now please place your hand above this crystal…"

Otou-san is placing his hand on some crystal that seem advanced technology and… it start glowing…

"Wow."x3

After Otou-san done, then Okaa-san turn, and finally me… This guild lady take quick look at some card.

" What I will give you is adventurer card, it's important for know your level, stat, and what monster do you defeated in guild… that's function of adventurer card for guild staff but for you, you can changing class, know how mush skill point, and learning some skill in an instant… For now let just see what class you three can choose…"

"Er… what class can do?"

"Hm? It will min-max your potential being an adventurer if you have a specific class, also you can learn all of that specific class with skill point… so like dividing people…"

"What class we will have?"

"Let's see… er… Hahaha, look like you all really Kazuma family…"

"Huh?"

"You all include Kazuma-san have very high luck stat… but it doesn't much use of adventurer, it's more easy if you all became a merchant… you can stuck rich with that…"

"Eh? But isn't Aniki adventurer too?"

"He's taking the weakest job, adventurer… and look like you only can choose this class because it seem your parents still can take other class… don't worry, Kazuma-san is at same stat as you although little high stat than you now."

"WHY!?"

"So? What class is my wife and me can choose?"

"For your wife, she has good Def and Atk stat other than Luck… she can be either Vanguard or Archer…"

"Eh? I'm going front? Usually the lady is in back…"

"You can in back when you choose Archer class honey, so what class can I choose?"

"You're having a pretty good int and magic stat other than luck… that's mean you can be either mage or priest…"

"Eh? I'm in the back?"

"Well, actually your class is pretty valuable for any party without one of it… so, do you already choose your class?"

"Just sign me as adventurer…"

Why only me being the weakest class while my parents is not… at least Aniki is adventurer too…

"Er… vanguard? I don't think I'm good at using bow, using sword is not much different from using knife right?"

"Huh, I choose mage… I feel priest is somewhat unproductive…"

"Ahaha… okay, adventurer, vanguard, and mage… Kazuto, Kazuya-san, and Reiko-san… welcome to adventurer life."

"HEH!? WELCOME TO THE GATE OF HELL!! NEW ADVENTURER!"

Uhh… Who's this Mohawk guy that's shout at us?

"Uh… hi?"

Although three of us is sweating, my father is still brave enough to say hi.

"Oh, don't be scared about me! It's just my way to welcome new guy!"

"I think that's enough Arakurumeno…"

"Alright, at least I'm is still more appropriate one than that Dust guy who's taking a loan from new guy."

Eh? Isn't Dust who's lead us to Aniki home? Is he like that?

"Just don't mind him, he's actually a tailor… maybe he's happy there's more person in guild…"

"Okay…"x3

"Btw, what class my family choose?"

"I'm a mage."

"Em? I guess that's okay but you doesn't have spell right now… you must use skill point to have a skill, magic spell is one of them… you can earn skill point by level up or drinking a specific potion, Otou-san… Okaa-san, what do you chose?"

"A vanguard."

"Really? You sure want to taking a hit from enemy? But I can see it working though… Brother?"

"Same like you…"

"Same like me? Same like me…. AN ADVENTURER CLASS!? I THINK YOU HAVE A LITTLE STRONGER CLASS THAN ME BUT IT'S THE SAME!? HAHAHA!! AND YOU THINK CAN BECAME A MAGE!"

"HEY! WHY CAN YOU READ MY MIND!"

Kazuma's just pointing someone behind him and what we see is…

"FUHAHAHA! Moi don't think thou brother has a delicious emotion… but a very delicious dark emotion indeed!!"

"HIYAAA!"

This guy is piss me off! Let me attack him!

"Hm, hm, let thy dark emotion engulfed thou!"

"WHAT'S WITH THAT GROSS MOVEMENT!"

This guy is doing impossible movement normal human can do, and it's gross…

"I think that enough Vanir, lil bro…"

"So? Who's this person Aniki?"

"Yeah, why is he acting like that Sweetie?"

"Let moi introduce Moi self… Clairvoyance of this world and duke of hell, The Arch Devil Vanir!"

This guy just introduce himself in good manner? Huh? So what's about the way he's speaking?

"Moi just use this way if speak, that brat brother…"

"Eh?"

Is he know what I'm thinking?

"I'm clairvoyance, every knowledge and secret is known by me without you showing!"

"Only can be blocked by a high-level power or god-tier."

"Oi, why are thou say that?"

"Nothing, but you must start your consultation services… a lot of people is seeking your help without me saying.""

"Hmm, you're right indeed… I can read some people who's seeking my valuable advice… Good luck brat that having good time with girl that have screw loose this morning!"

"OI!!"x2

Megumin nee-san who's just come some second ago is shouting angrily at this arch devil, what again his name? Banier? I think it is Vanir, and Kazuma shout angrily at him too… I see two of them is red now… maybe because their secret being revealed by Vanir.

"So? What will we do now, Sweetie?"

"Hm? Go to shopping some basic adventurer of course, after that we go completing a quest."

 **Part 5**

 **Kazuma Father POV**

"So how am I look? Honey?"

"Hm, Hm… Pretty good! After all this year, this outfit is giving of your woman side and strong side at same time! Plus it make you look young! Darling!"

"I-is that so?"

"Can you two stop this act? Despite I'm having a lover doesn't mean I'm uncomfortable with all of my parents cutesy act!"

"Maybe it because you doesn't going full lover with your partner, Aniki…"

My first son is dismissing my good time with my wife, although I understand that because he's not this far with his partner.

Oh, I'm Kazuya… Satou Kazuya, head of this Satou Family… for now we're in adventurer gear shop.

I'm just complementing my wife, she's wearing a rather outstanding outfit, a green plate metal armor for woman… as she's having vanguard class… While me…

"Although is Honey also impressive with that mage outfit…"

I'm wearing green mage outfit with cape, also with short jeans… also I have a wooden wand that is filled with whatever stone it is… there's witch hat and I will look like an evil witch… but I feel without hat is ok, I'm comfortable like this.

Hm, Hm… getting praised by my wife is definitely something else… I feel cool right now!

"Yosh! Let's go whatever job we take!"

"My party is waiting in town gate… you three took so long choosing your gear…"

"Why's no one complementing me though?"

"That's because your gear is… A normal adventurer cloth in this world… isn't what you wear quite similar to Dust?"

Well, My second son is actually wearing something like yesterday person who lead us but green… green jacket with long pants.

"So, what's the quest sweetie?"

My wife ask Kazuma what quest we will be doing.

"I take two quest as reserve but for what will we doing, that's your choosing, want to exterminate 5 giant frogs or some goblins?"

 **Part 6**

 **Kazuma Little Brother POV**

"Megumin, I think you can use your explosion later… I want my family level up first…"

"Uuu…"

"Errr… don't give me that look, I'll going with you search hard thing for practicing explosion…"

"Okay~ Kazuma!"

"What is this 'hard thing' sweetie? Is this by any mean… you're preparing her for 'that'!?"

"WHAT!? NO!!"

"Eh? What are Auntie referring with word 'that'?"

"Eh, er… Babies…"

Before is Aniki the one amused by our parent act, but now it's me who's amused… why?

Because Aniki and his girlfriend talk about something or other that lead Okaa-san thinking Aniki and Megumin Nee-san is will making babies, very soon… it make two of them blushing… Huh, why Aniki have a girlfriend despite being a NEET before? I appreciate it yesterday, but today is different case because… I WANT DOING QUEST WITHOUT DISTRACTION!! Maybe that's over reaction.

"Hey, let's start doing quest…"

"Hm, hm… let's exterminate them!"

Though I say that in lazy voice, Otou-san is still high after getting praised by Okaa-san.

"Did we really need to do this? I don't want covered in goo again!"

"Ah… Aqua, if I being catch by a frog just leave me! I will protect my companion no matter what will happen to me!"

"Can you two just shut up and focus on quest!"

Aniki is shouting at his companion… Aniki other party member is so different… one don't want to do this have disgusted face while one who's willingly to do this is panting heavily… is this noble lady actually an perverted person?

Suddenly I feel the earth is moving… but it's not an earthquake… it's like something big incoming…

"They're coming!"

"THE GIANT TOAD!!"x3

Well, Aniki party is having different reaction… one scared, one calm, and one excited.

We're choosing exterminate giant toad because we're wondering what is this giant toad creature, turn out it's just really a giant toad with some variant colour.

"Oi Aqua… Lure them… "

"Why are you say that Kazuma-san! Help me! I'm going to be eaten again!"

"Err… Aniki, is this normal?"

"Pretty norm at this point."

Aniki party that wear blue is being chased by a giant toad… as if she was a bait.

"Hiyaaa! Take this!"

Okaa-san is charged forward and hit that frog leg with her sword… result? The frog is no longer jumping around and collapsed, Okaa-san is smiling that she's defeating that with ease only…

"Eh, Kyaa!"

That frog is still alive and catch Okaa-san with it's mouth…

"Okaa-san!?"x2

"HOW DARE YOU EAT HER!! ONLY ME WHO'S ALLOWED TO EAT MY WIFE!!"

"OTOU-SAN!! CAN YOU NOT SAYING THAT!!"

Otou-san who's suddenly hitting collapsed frog that's eating Okaa-san with his wooden wand angryly, getting shout by Aniki about his non sense phrase.

After a while this collapsed frog is choking and dead... Err, I can't say this kind of quest is safe or not for me.

"Gah!! It stink!! I thought I'm in some trash planet!!"

"That's what you think after being eaten by them, Okaa-san?"

"Fuh… we're still lucky, giant frogs are allergic to metal… Okaa-san is wearing plate metal armor that make them choke.."

"Is this really okay, Aniki?"

"Without proper gear? Of course it is dangerous, lil bro."

"Uh… thanks Kazuma's mom…"

"No problem!"

Aniki party that wear blue, who's name again? Aqua? Is thanking to Okaa-san that covered in goo now.

"Damn that giant frog, eating Kazuma-san's mom! I will vengeance for you! Take this damage! giant frog! GOD BLOW!"

Aqua's charging forward to upcoming giant toad and attacking it with her bare hand, but it seems her attack is having zero damage… actually it kinda being absorbed..

"Aqua! Are you forget that giant frog absorb physical attack!"

"Ah, if I see it closely… giant frog is cute, isn't it?"

And at that moment she's being eaten.

"Huh… your turn lil bro, attack that frog… it won't move if eating something…"

"Eh? Ok… HIYA!"

So I slice up this giant frog, although I attack it for multiple time before it really die.

"Uuuuu…. Ka-kashuma-san…."

"Gah! Why are you hugging me! In the first place, I'm Kazuto! Not Aniki!"

"T-thank you…"

"Let go of me!"

Geez! Is it really difficult for them to remember that I'm not Aniki? Now I'm in a goo too, thanks to that hug… Aniki Priest.

"Three more frog for completing this quest… Eh? Okaa-san, Otou-san… who get final blow at first frog?"

"I think it is your mom, I'm not having a big damage to that frog."

"Okay, just level up with this sword first…"

Aniki give Otou-san a short sword as he's a mage that doesn't have spell for now, but he need level up to get skill point.

"So, how are we going to search another giant frog that can be defeated, Aniki?"

"Hmm… maybe we can use this…"

Aniki is showing us… a bomb…

"Kazuma! Why are you still having those! I forbid the existence of these cursed item!"

"I'm just bored when developing some new product… and I'm also didn't have any big offensive spell or skill... so that's why I create an offensive item…"

"Why I fall in love with guy who's making fun of my explosion…"

"I'm not trying to imitate you now, it's just my own ultimate offensive…"

"Shut up! How dare you compare that to my ultimate explosion in the past!"

"Oh! So this is how you play huh! Tinder!"

"Not gonna happen!"

Lover squabble? Aniki and his girlfriend are fighting over a bomb… while Aniki is activating tinder, his girlfriend take his bomb away from him.

"Are they playing around?"

"They look like having fun."

"Eh? They're squabbling in my point of views, Otou-san, Okaa-san."

Eh? When I look closely… aren't Aniki and his girlfriend smiling? But about what? Their own gimmick?

I felt the pressure again… more giant toad incoming… towards Aniki and his girlfriend.

"Ah."x2

"Tinder! Throw that to that giant frog Megumin!"

"Take this! Filthy creature!"

 _BOOOOOOM!!!!_

"That is indeed an impressive destruction… only when that hit some of them! That's Aniki!"

Why am I shouting that? Because that explosive didn't hit even one giant frog, all of them evading it… even I see more of them coming!

"Ah!! Retreat! Retreat!"

"Wait for me Kazuma!"

"Gack! D-don't strangle me!"

"Ack!"x2

Oh, very great… now two of them is being catch by the same giant frog and same mouth… what is this? Titanic Giant Frog version?

"Aniki!?"

"Hiyaaa!"

Luckily Otou-san charged forward and freeing them.

"Ugh… just how many I have been eaten by giant frog until this day…"

"My bad Megumin, my bad… ugh, this is really stink…"

"Can you two not been so careless? I have worried about your future with your girlfriend…"

"I'll be careful from now, Otou-san…"

"What's this 'future' uncle?"

"Hm? Family plan of course…"

"Ugh, here we go again…"x2

Otou-san look like almost giving them a long lecture but…

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Honey! More toad incoming!"

"Huh? Aqua! Why they always go after you! I also want to be eaten!"

"Retreat! Retreat! Escape!"

"Wait for me Kazuma!"

"Wha… it is so many!"

"HIYAAAA!"

Aqua being eaten and saved by Okaa-san, Darkness that is not being touched by a toad getting jealous, Kazuma and Megumin who's retreating also getting eaten and saved by Kazuma himself, Okaa-san being eaten again and saved by Otou-san, I'm also retreating and attack giant frog who's following me when it didn't look in my way.

Are we really gonna survive like this? IT IS TOO DANGEROUS!

 **Part 7**

 **Kazuma Mother POV**

I'm Reiko, Satou Reiko… mother of this Satou family.

We're done doing a quest that's exterminate the giant frog, almost a whole family and my son party get eaten today so we're going to public bath before collect reward in guild… so that's what Kazuma and his party say to us as we respectively took our own baths… Giant frog really stink.

So here I'm, in guild after taking a bath and changing… other also show up a bit earlier or later.

"We're encounter 15 giant toad today, although quest said we defeat must defeat five if you sold monster corpse that can be eaten in guild, we can sold it's meat… We get 360000 eris this time… but what will we share it?"

"Darkness is doing nothing, so why we give her a share?"

"Fair point Megumin…"

"Sweetie, how about we split it in a half? One for your party and one for family…"

"Huh… okay… it's not like I didn't have money, but I have so much of it… okay 180000 eris for my party and my family… distribution is your own."

"Honey, you take care of money right?"

"Yeah… so I took it all?"

"Of course…"

"At least give me some pocket money, Otou-san, Okaa-san…"

"What? Don't worry about it Kazuto… you will have daily share with us…"

My second son face is look like he's uncomfortable, well, as his mom I know that he think it's dangerous job and we're easily go to dangerous place… in fact I'm scared actually, but I feel young again with my husband here… it really give a vibe we're playing game with friends before internet became a boom… ah, how nostalgic.

"How's my share Kazuma! I really want to spent in on booze!"

"Are you drunk about money Aqua?"

"Just ignore her Kazuma, so… how much my share?"

"If we're spare it for four than it be 45000 eris each, but because Darkness today isn't doing anything for quest her share will be divided for other… do you have any obligation Darkness?"

"A-Ah…it's okay… I can always look for another opportunity."

"So then between me, Megumin, and Aqua are having 60000 eris each."

"Still low… tomorrow let's do high quest."

"Don't wanna Aqua… hm, why are you glancing at me, Megumin?"

"Huft, although that share is kinda fair to me… but I still can't believe you make that cursed item again…"

"Hey, I don't have much of offensive skill or spell… so you know reason… I apologize for it, so why not going practice your explosion? I'm going with you."

I just kinda hearing my first son conversation with his party, but now it will escalate to a date like state with his girlfriend if I'm not doing anything.

"Hey, Kazuto… why don't you go with your brother today?"

"Huh, Okay Okaa-san… I just hope tomorrow adventure will be a safe one."

"Why are you tell him to watch his brother? He's still underage even in this world term."

"Well, it's for make them obligate doing that as he's still young… but I also want to go out today."

"Okay, if you insist."

I will have an go out with my husband as we're watching our youngest son approach his older brother who look like almost leave with his girlfriend to wherever they want to go.

"Hey Aniki! Can I go with you!"

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Continued In Chapter 3: New Days For Satou Family!**

 **Author note: Sorry, sorry… I'm taking this chapter so long, it passed a half year… the reason behind it simply because college and lack of ideas… call it writer block if you want to say it, because I see my self as an long term inactive writer… or passive person…**

 **I know… I really know that I'm making a rather uninteresting writing execution for this chapter… so much changing POV, some of character are simply background, Kazuma parents are rather bland… I really know, but that's what I can write for now… it simply because I'm beginner doing this Novel like alone… But that's ok though… I really appreciate what's come out… Hm, great… I see some plot hole in this chapter, but I'm not going to fix it because I'm tired… just hope I'm having mood to continue chapter 3 in fast speed.**

 **Reader 67: Thank you very much for the story concern, I would appreciate if someone beta reader my story willingly on their own… so I'm not forcing anyone to read my story…**

 **Strategos Lykos: I know that, I could already feel it in this chapter… but this is the story I can pull out from my brain for now…**

 **Wicked.A: Thank you for your positive reviews despite my grammar! It make me motivated again to continue this! P.s. I am actually working on Konosuba fanfic where Demon King being defeated by Chivalrous Thief, just search THE RISE OF LUCK HERO… if you want give it a shot… I'm just searching idea for chapter three for it now.**

 **Micknitro06: Thank you.**

 **Shinnypichu88: your reviews I already answer in pm.**

 **Oh, great… laziness come again to me…just hope I get an idea so I can write something… I really hate doing absolutely nothing that make me sleep… Huh, suddenly I'm tired that make me want doing nothing… whatever… it's my pleasure if some of you enjoy my story… See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: New Days For Satou Family

**Meh, just meh… I don't know if it's good or not but enjoy!**

 **Warning: this just a fanfic and doesn't related to the series, LN/WN spoiler, lil ooc, Kazuma family maybe an oc, etc**

 **Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

 **Chapter 3: New Days For Satou Family**

 **Part 1**

 **Kazuma Father POV**

"I wonder, now we're in fantasy world… right?"

"Yea? So why?"

"I wonder if Reiko and me can call each other 'Darling' again… just when like before we married…"

"N-now Kazuya talk about it… it seem like romantic idea, but isn't it just make our relationship go back to zero?"

My wife is just refused my request, her logic seem fair if not for…

"Well, it's not make our relationship go back to zero… in fact we're already passing 100% progress… we're already having children…"

We already have two child… even though one of them is in young adult term.

"Eh, you're right… but Kazuma, our first son… he's grown up so fast…"

Our NEET son is grown up so fast in this world, he's far more active than his past self… although today isn't the case.

"Yeah, he's grown up so fast… but I hope he's at least isn't just sleeping in his bed…"

"You and me know that he's just tired from yesterday… although what Kazuya said was the same thing that I concerned…"

Of course we're concerned about our first son, worrying if he will or still a NEET… save for his investor business, we're worrying his daily life.

"Btw, why are we discussing our son? I'm just asking what if we can call each other 'darling' so why it escalated to our son?"

"For the goddess sake I know, we're subconsciously loving and caring our sons after all."

That was stupid question and oh-so obviously answer from my wife…

Sometimes when we're just alone like this, and by alone I mean with my wife, we're discussing something as silly as that. From asking to call each other 'darling' to the changing of our NEET son. We usually refer each other with our real name when no one nearby.

Right now we're in guild after yesterday quest. Our first son is still asleep and for whatever reason, we found him sleep with his girlfriend on chair in dining room. It's not like I'm rushing him to marry with his girlfriend, but seeing these two like this want to make me know about our future grandchild. I wake him up and ask to wake his girlfriend, but he's rather carry princess his girlfriend to her room and return back to sleep in his own room. It leave us to do what we want as it we're the only real adult here. Oh, our second son is just wandering around the town we live. he's say something like 'I just want to know my surrounding' and leave to loiter around the town, but we warn him not go too far away from Mansion.

"Ok… how about we start calling each other 'darling' when nobody around?"

"Sound fair to me… but calling each other 'darling' when there's other people nearby make us look like a sweet couple."

In the end, me and my wife call each other 'darling' when we want to.

"I want a mage to teach me some magic…"

"Me too, I want a vanguard teach me some sword skill…"

We've level up yesterday because our first quest, we're level 3 now and we got 6 skill point each.

"Hi, you must be Kazuma's parents right?"

A young girl who's around Kazuma's age approaching us.

"Hi… Yeah, we're his parents..."

"Great! He rescued my party alone in the past, so we owe him very much… seeing that his parent are here that will make it easier to pay him back..."

"!? Our son is a real hero!"

"Yay! He's not literally a trash anymore!"

"? Well, he's very dependable and reliable as a temporary party member with us… he make our job very easier… but his attitude, you know…"

"Ah, he still need some lecture…"

"I agree with you…"

"Can I introduce myself?"

"Why are you talk like that? It's not like we're forbid you to…"

"Yeah, you can talk…"

"My name is Lynn, and I hear you two want to learn some magic and sword skill, My class is a mage but before you learn some magic you must go to magic academy first... I will tell you where it is later."

"Thank you, but how about my wife?"

She then pointed her finger at her back and we see a very hard looking male.

"Your wife want to learn some sword skill right? I fill vanguard role so I can teach her some skill, but we need a practice field… I will escort and train her how to be vanguard."

"He… can be trusted right?"

"Don't worry, Taylor can be trusted… he has high respect to Kazuma, so he has great respect to you two… same case as me despite his despicable action…"

"That put me at ease… Oh, just asking… how much is Kazuma's achievement so far?"

"Hm, let's say he's a great commander but almost never landing a finishing blow to a boss monster…"

"Eh? Strategist? I thought he's the one who defeat all his opponent…"

"Not really, it's usually his companion…"

"Huft, okay… wait, who's this guy who will teach me some skill?"

"I'm Taylor, Kazuma's mother."

"Er… just call me Reiko-san."

"Me too, just call me Kazuya-san."

"Okay, Kazuya-san… are you ready to learn idea of magic at academy? I can teach you all thing that I can."

"Thank you Lynn...san?"

I don't know how to address her… so far it's first time I'm talking to someone who's same age as Kazuma since long time.

"Reiko-san, hope you're ready for learning some vanguard skill from me."

"Thank you Taylor…san?"

It look like my wife is having a same problem, although these two never mind it a little, little is understatement.

"Er… you can drop addressing us as –san…"

"Yeah, we're respecting you two…"

"Oh, ok Lynn-chan."

"Alright, Taylor-chan."

"Ugh…"x2

"Isn't it big news? Hey buddies! Lynn and Taylor are being addressed as –chan by Kazuma's parents!"

The guild suddenly burst out of laughter… eh, so it has been almost noon because such as noisy this place make than in this morning when we're arrived.

"I WILL KILL YOU KEITH!!"x2

"Did you think these two are over acting, darling?"

"Me too, hope they're not like this at all time, darling."

So we're watching these three running around in guild for curiosity, after that I'm going to magic academy with Lynn while my wife is learning skill from Taylor in practice field.

I enter magic academy with Lynn and…. Such as disappointing place… Well, at least I can learn magic here.

 **Part 2**

 **Kazuma Little Brother POV**

I'm walking around the town, actually it's just nearby Aniki's mansion after I'm being given permission to walk around the town by my parents but warn me to not go far away from mansion.

I don't know what time it is but the sun is still low in the east, fair to assume that this is between 6-8... I'm walking aimlessly until I saw a shop that is being entered by Dust-san. I wonder, what this place is selling? Wiz Magic Shop? Look like they're selling magic item… I really wonder what magic item look like in this world.

"Yo~ Sir Vanir, where's Wiz?"

"Hm, isn't it Blond Deliquent? Moi give her Vanir-Style Death Ray, don't worry she's ok after being sprinkled by sugar…"

Uwaa… what's up with this conversation… look like very shady and dangerous person.

"Oh, such disappointment… I come the way here to see Wiz but she's unconscious this time…"

"Well, then play with that Lonely Crimson Demon or the brat little brother who's listening our conversation behind the door…"

"I'm not lonely!"

"You are… Kazuma's brother right?"

"Hehehe…"

I'm being found out… by these two…

"Kazuma-san? Why are you so short?"

"Eh, someone that similar to Aniki's girlfriend? Er, sorry but I'm not Kazuma… I'm Kazuto, his little brother? Who are you? I actually remember you but when?"

"Er… I'm Yunyun…"

"Nah, Yunyun… why don't you play with Kazuma's brother… I think he'll thank you for taking care of his little brother…"

"T-that's must be nice…"

"Then I take my leave, I have something to do…"

"Dust-san, police will capture you if you're doing a crime…"

"THAT'S NOT IT!! I'M TAKING A QUEST FOR MY DEBT!"

"Oh, great to hear… hope you still have leftover money to pay your debt to me…"

"Why you…"

I watch these two amusingly, it look like I'm being forgotten… Ah, Dust already left.

Now it just Yunyun, me, and this weird looking mask guy… wait, isn't he in guild yesterday? Who's playing with my emotion? A masked devil.

"That's right!"

"STOP HEARING MY THOUGHT WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"Even if thou say so, moi can't handle it! Dark emotion is so delicious for devil like moi! It temp us for craving more!"

"Just forget what Vanir say… let's just play some game…"

"Huft… yeah, I need something to calm me down…"

"If you two didn't buy something, can you two play somewhere else?"

After we're getting kicked from the stop, at least in my perspective because Yunyun bought some crystal with her, we're in playground… a lot of kids is here.

"Why are you following me?"

"When I'm taking a leave in that shop you're following me too… let's just say it's my own revenge…"

"Revenge by stalking the person… why do you do that?"

"I'm more ok than my creepy Aniki…"

"Your big brother is Kazuma-san right?"

"Yeah, in biological term…"

"Eh? So you have other term about Kazuma-san when you said that?"

"I believe that I'm mentally more mature than Aniki…"

"Huft, let's just start play card tower while talking…"

This girl who's older than me suddenly have a bunch of card that will we stack up as a tower.

"So, what do you want to talk, Nee-san?"

"Why are addressing me as Nee-san?"

We're done with first card floor, time to second floor.

"You know, I actually call Aniki's girlfriend with Nee too but you look like more adult than her… especially in specific part."

This girl is look like a little bit older in her chest than aniki's girlfriend.

"Oh, you mean Megumin? She and me actually at same age."

Some card collapsed… so she's same age as Aniki's girlfriend.

"Then why do you have such a big… you know…"

"Oh? Well, my family gen somehow developed high on it…"

"Then put more cover to it!"

"Eh? Someone tell me that wearing this might made someone be friend with me…"

Ugh, really poor girl… she's being misleading by such a pervert… I hope it isn't Aniki this time somehow.

"Uh… so do you have a family name?"

I actually want to tell her about changing her wearing, but I didn't have courage to do so. But why I asked this.

"The most of us doesn't have family name, usually it goes in noble category…"

"Eh?"

Now that I think about it, so far it is only noble and Japanese that have family name. I think about it my self as me and her continue building our card tower.

"But that's ok, I've come from crimson demon clan who you can still consider family even if it's actually an entire village…"

"Eh? So Nee-san and Megumin Nee-san are actually cousin?"

"Wha… No, we're not cousin… i-if anything she's my r-rival… she and me just come from the same clan, Crimson Demon."

"Oh… alright, why your clan called crimson demon? For crimson I can sort of understand, but why demon as your clan by all mean isn't some demon?"

"That might be because high mana reserve trait in us… our clan is very specialized for Arch Wizard since birth because high intelligence stat…"

"So I can assume your clan is very smart right?"

She's silent as she balance some card… then suddenly some sense of realization hit her.

"I hope that too, but our clan is very delusional…"

"Delusional? Chuunibyou? Eight-grade syndrome clan?"

"T-that's right, our name is weird too right… I'm Yunyun and my rival is Megumin, Haha…. Ha…."

"Er, you look so depressed… so why don't we wrap up this card tower? We already finish it…"

Without me knowing, our card tower is totally done… but being blown away again by wind… it make both of us wince.

"I know I must play it inside a room than outside like this…"

"I'll treat you some tea, I have some money in me and I want something to drink."

"That good attitude you have, despite the fact that you is Kazuma-san little brother."

"Are you insulting me!?"

Did she just insult me for just being Aniki's brother!? Although I'm clear that she's insulting Aniki, but STILL… WHY it include ME!?

So we search a café to drink some tea… eh, I'm not doing with my adventuring card yet! Huh, let's just learn something out from this girl or Aniki.

 **Part 3**

 **Kazuma POV**

"Kazuma! Kazuma!"

Someone wake me up from my peaceful sleep.

"Oh, it's Megumin… why are you in my room?"

"To wake you up of course! Let's do a quest today!"

"Don't wanna…"

I really want to sleep than doing some sort of work that's a quest… we stuck rich already so why bother earning more money?

Although yesterday is an exception as I teach some of my knowledge of this world to my family… I want to take a break for some day… even a year is nice.

"Yesterday you took goblin extermination too right? Let just do that!"

"I'm tired…"

I almost go to sleep again, if not for being forced to wake up by Megumin's loud shout.

"KAZUMAAAA!!"

"What!?"

"Let's just do a quest already! I will do at least something in favor!"

"…"

"Please?"

"Fine!"

I get up from my bed, that expression on her face telling me to accompany her today… it's not like she's making a puppy eyes to me.

Megumin is really a difficult foe when she said something like 'Will do anything for me' but now she said it differently though…

"Eh… I thought you will be putting more resistant…"

"I just want a little nice sleep before doing anything again… plus our quest is just goblin extermination that can be considered easy quest…"

"Ok..."

"I will call other two to join us…"

"Er, Kazuma? While I appreciate that Kazuma want go quest with all of us, I want just two of us do this quest…"

What this girl is saying? Is she doesn't care about her life?

"That might be risky, Megumin…"

"I know… but I really want to check our own competence…"

That is…. Actually very logical… I also must level up after the whole draining level some time ago…

"Hmm, alright… but you must do anything I say…"

I drain touch a little of Megumin mana, as she will exterminating pack of goblin with explosion but that leave us to do something with Rookie Killer… that's why I 'seal' her explosion in her perspective, I do it sometime ago when my cute little sister item being stolen by a Crystal Liger when she's adventuring with Megumin… Megumin doesn't realize that I 'seal' her spell when I touch her hand but immediately know what I'm doing after feeling the drain touch…

"Kuh! An evil NEET placing again his seal to me and my beloved explosion! But beware! When my seal is released the flame will comsume the world and-"

"Can you cut it out already?"

"Yes, master…"

It actually little weird me out that Megumin calling me master with her posture, but I'm used to it now… whenever I 'seal' her explosion, she'll immediately call me Master because some nonsense I tell her the first time I do this.

"Anyway I want to change my clothes if you just standing there…"

"Ok…"

So after she's go out of my room because I'm changing my clothes, we're head down to dining room to eat something.

"Where's Darkness and Aqua?"

"I thought we're agree that this quest just you and me…"

"It's not that, this mansion just feel quiet all of sudden…"

I put some food on my plate and Megumin put more food than me on her plate.

"Oh… Darkness is going to her family home, saying something about landlord job… and Aqua say she'll have a party in Axis Church today…"

"So in start of the day… just two of us destined to doing a quest today… where's my family by the way?"

"I don't see your parents or little brother since I'm wake up in my room… wait…"

Megumin seem in deep thought as she and me eating our breakfast… although I'm know what she's thinking.

"We're sleep in this room last night… and for why you're back in your bedroom is because I carry you there because my parents instruct me to."

Although last part was a bit of blur as I was still sleepy, I thought my parents talking about go back to your own bed, same goes for Megumin… that's why I carry her to her own room and go back to sleep after that in my own room… if she know I princess carry her, I think she'll blush like her eyes because she's blushing too right now, although faint one.

"Yeah, thanks for carrying me… but why are we sleeping here in the first place?"

"Along the line scared of the dolls? No, that's yesterday night… last night is we just being tired when we're eating or we wake up very late at night almost same time and drink some water here… unconsciously we're sleeping here…"

"I dunno which case is true though… but whichever it is, if it with you I will be happy…"

Uh… I feel my cheek got hot… I unconsciously eat my own food so fast.

"I'm done! Let's just do this quest!"

"Alright!"

After washing the plate, we go out to a hill where goblins are gathering.

We counter one Rookie Killer in our way, so I used lurk and grab Megumin who's her eyes glows.

"Not now… follow me…"

"Alright, Master…"

We hide in some bushes nearby, Rookie Killer just sniffing the air and passing us without noticing our hide.

"Make me remember that one time we exercise in crimson demon on night, but it's lack of heartbeat…"

"Do you want more heartbeat then?"

"No, please no, Master…"

"I'm just joking around…"

Although that night I was being cool in her eyes, it doesn't leave the fact that I'm scare her off too… it's resulting this current situation because Megumin is shivering horror after I ask that…

"A-alright…"

"Let's continue our walk…"

After sometime we finally reach where goblin supposed to be… hmm, from enemy detection it's just a dozen of goblin… no problem!

I pulled out my sword with weird name and hand it to Megumin.

"Why are you handing Chunchunmaru to me, Master?"

"You're now by any mean don't have offensive spell because the 'seal', that's why I hand you a sword… I can kill them with arrows… I'll teach you how to use a weapon, Megumin…"

"That's still dangerous…"

"I can just create a sword with ice, or incapacitate them with it…"

"Alright, I believe you… Kazuma…"

"Call me Master for now, now I will teach you some sword swing."

"You… sigh, ok… Master."

It's a little fun messing around with Megumin… now let's teach her some sword skill… although she can't learn the skill because she's Arch Wizard.

 **Part 4**

 **Megumin POV**

Sometime after Kazuma teach me how to use a sword that's his Chunchunmaru, we're starting hunting down goblins in front of us.

Ah, some goblin spot us and run toward us.

"Create Water! Freeze!"

The goblins are now slipping on ice, can't stand up because ice underneath them… isn't it too easy!?

"Hahahaha! Look Kazuma! I'm a sword master!"

I slash some of goblins that try to stand up, it's too fun! Ah, I remember that time I used a legendary rapier… Chunchunmaru proved to be more powerful than that crap weaput! but it's still will be more effective if I use explosion instead.

"Wind breath! You're a mage! And look your surrounding!"

An arrow almost hit me, if not blocked by Kazuma basic wind spell… am I too carried away that Kazuma must defeat some monster that behind me? There's some corpse that's not goblin but something similar behind me.

"Thanks… Master…"

I almost forgot that Kazuma is my master now, so I continue slashing goblins in silent as I look my surrounding.

"That's the last monster…"

Kazuma already defeat the last goblin.

"Let's go to guild then, Master…"

"…"

"Why are you staring at me like that? It embarrassing…"

Kazuma is staring directly at me… I don't know what he's thinking but it's embarrassing.

"You don't want to blow something up?"

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me, in quest you usually ask permission to use explosion when I 'seal' it… but today you look obedient…"

I… don't know... but maybe…

"Maybe what you usually do to me is rubbing of my mind…"

"That's actually very logical…"

So we walk down the hill and go back to city, but we encounter again with Rookie Killer.

"Er…"

"Bind!"

Kazuma is binding Rookie Killer and the latter is struggling with a rope… isn't he too competent!?

"You're too competent today!?"

"What's wrong like it for a while? My deal is with you just now so I didn't much struggling in this quest.. I ever escape from this monster before… but not today!"

"What do you mean?"

"Drain touch! So now you know what you must do right?"

"Er… he isn't herbivore right?"

"He's not Rookie Killer that you liked back then so-"

"Explosion!"

I release my beloved spell immediately after confirmed that my target isn't Rookie Killer that eat berries, I have bad experience with it after all when Kazuma switching party even though I'm just hearing it, not saw Rookie Killler that day because a blonde delinquent is prevent my view after I collapsed using explosion, all I saw that time was dirt.

"You didn't holding back, aren't you?"

"You say to use it, of course I will use explosion without hesitation!"

"Huft... I must expected the range before release your 'seal' … we're almost getting hit by it…"

Kazuma muttering something…

"Ah, it's feel great after release my explosion… I assume today is a good day and finally don't need to call Kazuma a 'master' for the rest of the day…"

"Is that the reason why you're calling me Master immediately when I seal your explosion?"

"Yeah… why?"

"I thought you're roleplaying it or something…"

"Whatever… btw, how much points that explosion get Kazuma?"

"85 points when it's normal, but because it almost annihilate us so I decrease twenty points…"

"Kuh… even with such us effective explosion if it's still had danger to us, you decrease the points to 65 points this time… Ah, my energy feel gone… today might be a bad day… Kazuma, can you do something to make it a good day?"

"Er… How about a kiss?"

"Uwaah… Kazuma… you didn't take advantage of paralyzed me right?"

Somepart of me happy that he's ask for a kiss but same time disgusting with that thought when I realize Kazuma point of view… he's just want to get laid.

"Remember when you say 'I will do at least something in favor' when you wake me up?"

"Ugh…"

My word in this morning is already double sword for me… I don't know why I carelessly throw 'I will do anything' alike when around Kazuma lately.

"If you don't want a kiss, then wear diet collar in Wiz Magic Shop and-"

"Ok, ok! A kiss! Just a kiss!"

I really don't want to use that collar even once! Because it based on unconscious wish, I don't know what is mine but maybe it's worse for Kazuma or me to even know.

"A-are you sure?"

Eh? So Kazuma doesn't serious before…

"Are you messing with me!?"

"Well, yes for before but… forget it! We're already kissed before so another kiss isn't a problem!"

Uwaaa… Kazuma saying something embarrassing! It makes my face red if I can see it.

Kazuma is resolving himself to kiss… so he's lock his eyes with mine and… he's help me sit up… oh yeah, I forget that I'm still collapsed on the ground…

Kazuma face is getting closer to mine… fuwa, even though we ever kissed once but I still feeling embarrassed… So I close my eyes and expected something touching my lips… only to feel I'm being carried by Kazuma, although it's feel little different… Is it his coward side show up or he just being considerate?

"Kazuma… now I'm confused, why are you princess carry me?"

"W-why not? We're already in relationship… s-so I thought that I might practice carry you differently i-if our relationship reach m-marriage…"

It's not coward or considerate! He's both but his word are double sword too! But I'm embarrassed right now if he's thinking our marriage… Oh no, now that I think about it… that will happen so sooner than later as my family and Kazuma family will meet each other!

"Ish that sho?"

Ugh… I can't speak properly because so flustered, that god damn random thought!

"W-well, our parents will set it up anyways… so why take our relationship s-slowly?"

"K-Kaazuumaaaa!"

"Gah!"

I screaming her name right on his face for distracting him to not look at my direction…

"Just carry me and go to guild already!"

"I will demand a kiss from you when we reach our mansion…"

"Uh…"

I feel my head turning red as he's adjusting himself to carry me like usual, in his back… Ah, his hair smell nice… it put me at ease.

After that we go to guild in silent… ah, it's quite pleasant around Kazuma… Kazuma sometime stroking my hair and sniff it a little bit, maybe teasing me silently if he know that I sniff his back.

By the time we reach guild, the place is full… Quest reward today is worth of around 300000 eris.

 **Part 5**

 **Kazuma Mother POV**

Ah… finally dinner time… I prepare some dinner with Aqua today, I really don't sure how to cook in this world so at least I take one of my son party member to help me cooking today… today is Aqua turn by what Kazuma say.

"Nee, Kazuma Mother… is it more simple if we just buy some food outside?"

"We already discus it a while ago! I want all of you to grow properly as you all not properly adult!"

Kazuma is tell us that Aqua is older than us so why is she so have child personality alike? I decided to treat her like my sons and my first son girlfriend.

"I will prepare food on dining room… and get a wine for myself… hehehe…"

"Oh no… you're not going to drink that…"

"Heh, I'm older than you! Mortals!"

She said that as she leave the kitchen… she doesn't know that I already sell all kind of alcohol in this mansion that I found… just in case.

"Not too bad for someone who's new in this world, Okaa-san…"

"You're learning so fast honey!"

"Honey, Kazuma… you wait at dining room, I will make some drink."

"Alright."x2

These two is enter kitchen just to checking me if I'm not wrong. Well, today drinks are tea!

After prepare food and drink on dining table, honey, my sons, and my first son party member except Aqua who's out of my sight are sit down in chair… We almost say 'Itadakimasu' if not-

"Kazuma! WHERE DO YOU HIDE MY WINE!"

"Gack!"

-being intruded by Aqua who's gripping Kazuma on his neck… wait…

"Aqua! Kazuma might die if you do that!"

Luckily Megumin, Kazuma girlfriend, save the day… she's hesitate release Kazuma but she just do it.

"Cih…"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! You want to –Uhuk! KILL ME AQUA!?"

"Where do you hide my wine?"

"I don't know! This entire day I walk just with Megumin outside!"

"Eh? So you're not hiding some wine?"

"Why am I hiding some wine when my parents are forbidding me to drink it anyway?"

"Eh… but... Eh? I thought you're child that disobeys your parents, Kazuma…"

"EVEN. I'M. NOT. THAT. BAD. AQUA!"

"I'm sold it…"

Their argument are halting after I said that, I'm very amused with this shouting.

"What…"x4

It seemed my son and his party member don't know what I mean.

"I'm sold some wine that I found…"

It seem some of them is finally understand what I mean.

"Yeah! Take that Aqua! Your divine retribution!"

"Yeah! Finally there's another one again that join me in drinking Neroid Swish!"

"Heh… good for you…"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Only Aqua who isn't aware at all.

"I can elaborate what Okaa-san say… you're being forbidden to drink any kind of alcohol!"

Kazuma said that with a smile and suddenly Aqua face look so grim.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FORBID ME!? AND WHY IS IT KAZUMA MOM WHO'S FORBID ME!? I'M A GODDESS AND YOU ALL IS MORTALS!? YOU MUST OBEY ME!?"

"Don't wanna…"

"This again?"x2

"She's too delusional…"x2

Isn't she just being too rude?

"Oh~ You want to fight with adult huh? Okay~ I will give you how strong is adult~"

Oh, my former NEET son is shivering after I say that.

"Oh! Come on! Mortal like you are nothing to me!"

"A-Aqua, you might need to stop before making Okaa-san mad…"

"Hmp! You're such a freak Kazuma! I'm a goddess and your mom is nothing but a lowly humans!"

"That's it! Take this!"x2

"Ouch!! Stop pulling my hair and hand!! Ouch! Ouch ouch! Kazuma! Save me!"

"You brought this to yourself… so good luck!"

I and my husband are pulling her hand and hair as punishment to calling me lowly human, she's must learn a manner!

Other are shivering and starting eating without us while we're teaching this blue haired woman some manner.

"Say sorry to my wife!"

"N-never!"

"Take this!"

"Sorry! Sorry! But can you give me permission to drink wine?"

"HIYAAAA!!"

"KYAAAAA!!"

This might be enough to teach her how to treat Elder.

So me and my husband take a seat to eat with others that's still shivering, for some reason.

"So honey? How's magic academy you visit with Lynn today?"

Kazuma ears perk up after hearing that.

"Well, that's a lame place… but you can learn magic from there, especially intermediate one."

"What's Magic Academy, Megumin?"

"Well, like the name say… it's special academy that produce a Mage, Kazuma… but it more open if other people want to get know some gist of magic…"

"Oh, so it's a library then… such a boring place…"

"Then how about a visit to Crimson Demon Academy? Red Prison!"

"No, thanks… our kid will be there in future…"

"Ugu… K-Kazuma… don't recklessly throw word like that…"

"Whoops…"

Very cute seeing our son and his girlfriend little talk.

"Kaaashumaaa!! Your parents are scaryyy!!"

Aqua whining over us to Kazuma.

"I can't do anything for you now, Aqua… so, good luck!"

"Huwaaaa!"

She's crying again, how much crybaby is her? She must know her age already!

After that Aqua is obeying everything me and my husband say.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Continued In Chapter 4: Letter From Explosion Parents**

 **Author note: Having actually no idea for future chapter, hope that I'm stumbling upon some idea!**

 **Oh yeah, my college almost starting new semester… wish me I can go easy with it!**

 **Time reply review!**

 **Crownlessking21: Thanks for suggestion and offer, but I must refuse for now… I want to know how much views I can get that if I write this alone… but that will change if I'm starting vol 2 of it.**

 **And that's it! See you again next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Letter From Explosion Parents

**At least… finally! CHAPTHER FOUR! HAHAHAAHAHA! TWO MONTHS BECAUSE LACK OF IDEA BUT AT LEAST I LITTLE SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Warning: this just a fanfic and doesn't related to the series, LN/WN spoiler, lil ooc, Kazuma family maybe an oc, etc**

 **Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

 **Chapter 4: Letter From Explosion Parents**

 **Part 1**

 **Megumin POV**

Oh my goddess… Eris-sama… did you increase or decrease Kazuma luck? This situation is pretty weird.

Kazuma and I are trapped inside dungeon right now… in small hole… cuddling each other so close…

I usually consider this bad luck but what is this situation? I'm start thinking it's not too bad at all!

"Ugh, Genius Crimson Demon my ass… Why are you hit that button even I say that's a trap…"

"Sorry~ Even this genius crimson demon is full of curiosity…"

"Sigh, lucky for us… this trap doesn't kill us, we're just… trapped… now that I think about it… it's not so bad trapped along with you…"

"Can you stop saying that? It make me uneasy…"

I feel my face is going red because I'm so close to Kazuma right now, just a few inches and our head met..

Why am I agreeing to enter a dungeon in first place? I'm totally useless in this area… and I'm already using explosion on my way here…

Long story short, Kazuma parents are forcing him to do a quest… however, anyone else other than me and Kazuma are busy… Aqua have business with Axis Church, Darkness are teaching at Axel local school, Kazuma parents are both searching something around the town, and lastly Kazuma little brother are tagging along Darkness, maybe register him at school, consider his age is a proper age to study.

Even if I'm useless, Kazuma make me remember one of my promise… I will carry the luggage when we're doing dungeon exploration… uh… why am I making careless promise to Kazuma since first time I join his party?

"…"

"…"

"C-can you stop staring me?"

"Y-you're the one stop staring at me…"

"You're the one…"

"No, you're…"

Somehow two of us being tsundere all of sudden… Sigh, complaining doesn't do anything good this point… I look at Kazuma, making an expression that belongs to person don't know what to do…

"I don't know what to do too… this place is so small… even our face is just some inches apart…"

"Ugh… please don't emphasize that we're so close, physically, right now…"

"E-even if you say so… I can't help it!"

Even what Kazuma say is true, it feel he's emphasize that we're close, dangerously close, dangerously close that I feel the heat from under… heat from under?

"K-Kazuma…"

"Y-yes?"

Is it not time for that! Degenerate! But I can't say it because… I hold 'heat' from my bottom…

"I c-can't hold it any longer!"

"W-what are you mean?"

Great, you ask what I mean… so Kazuma didn't do anything weird…

"I-I feel the heat!"

"THE HEAT!?"

Oh crap, wrong choice of word…

"NO! NOT THE HEAT! BUT FROM MY BOTTOM!"

"MY BOTTOM!?"

Ooops, wrong word choice again…

"CRIMSON DEMON DOESN'T USE TOILET!?"

"Oh, so it's just all about that…"

C'mon Kazuma… help me…

"W-we need go out… I just barely hold it…"  
"Just let it go…"

"Whaaa…"

Kazuma… you really think that…

"What's the matter? I can clean and dry your drop if you want…"

"AND AFTER THAT I WILL LOSE MY PRIDE AS WOMAN! AND THAT'S EMBARRASING!"

"You never a woman to begin with…"

"Ouuu…. You mean?"

I ask Kazuma in threatening voice…

"W-what I mean is you're still young to begin with, in my country adult considered as over twenty years old person!"

Oho, is that so… Crap! The 'heat' thing! I feel it again!

"Kazuma… please? Help me get out here?"

"FINE!"

Kazuma suddenly have a complicated expression, one that's a realization at something, then a dejection face, then I can't describe the later… He's exhaling a big air and then….

"HEEEEEEEELP!"

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING!? ARE YOU TRYING TO ATTRACK MONSTER COME HERE!?"

AND THAT'S REALLY STUPID IDEA TO ESCAPE THIS TRAP!? YOU WANT ME TO GO AFTERLIFE WITH YOU!?

"Ah! Megumin! Finally found you!"

Eh, that's Yunyun voice… I see up to see hole mouth with my self-proclaimed rivals… Kazuma look and me and said, "See?"

"Yunyun!? Why are you here!?"

"Kazuma little brother are asked me to help him search Kazuma, your little brother are worrying about you, Kazuma! somehow Vanir give us prediction that you two are in dungeon and in need for help!"

"Aniki! Are you alright there!"

"Yeah! I'm alright! But being so close to Megumin is awkward… can you two help us out?"

Sometimes later after we escape from trap and relieving myself in random bushes, we began walking home.

"Really Aniki, aren't you adventurer with large skill set? Then why you don't bring your rope with you…"

"Ah… Rope.. yeah, I forgot to bring that with me… our parents are forcing me to do a quest quickly that I forgot to bring important equipment…"

"Are you blaming yourself or your parents? But I guess that's your own fault…"

"None of your business, Megumin…"

Hm, I feel we're forget someone… whatever…

"Wait! Megumin!"

Oh, so it's Yunyun that we're leaving behind…

"You're too slow, Yunyun…"

"She's more useful than you though, Megumin…"

"Shut up! Kazuma!"

Yunyun is now side by side with us while control her breath because she's running like crazy before…

"T-there's a-another thing that I n-need to g-give you M-Megumin…"

"Oh… what is it? Is it present? But it's not my birthday yet…"

"Nonsense! Why are you expecting me to say loudly that I give you a present!?"

"… So there's really a present?"

Yunyun glance away from me… what is it? And why she's glancing away? Am I expecting something that actually a lie?

"Well, for now I don't have give…"

I though so… so then what are you giving to me?

"Your mother are giving me a letter this morning, and she said if I encounter you, give it to either Megumin or Kazuma…"

"Huh? That's weird… why Megumin's mother give a letter to me?"

"Oh gosh… it's no good…"

"Eh? Why is it no good Megumin?"

"I'm at least have a little idea what my parents would write in this letter… We should open this letter with your family…"

"Why my family are being dragged to this?"

"It's because related to them, remember my mother are always trying to plot our cross-line?"

A realization expression come to Kazuma face… Well, I'm know it will ends up like this…

"Your mother are plotting our marriage?"

"Yes, indeed…"

"Shit…"x2

We both cursed silently, we actually want to progress our relationship slowly but now it seem we're must fastening our relationship progress all the way up until in at least in minimum requirement to get married one another... Now we must wait my family to gather in one place… Ah, Kazuma little brother seem quite while we have conversation and when I see around, he's nowhere to be seen.

"Kazuma, where's your little brother?"

"… Ah… I hope he doesn't encounter a monster on the way home…"

"What do you mean?"

"He's ahead of us while we're waiting Yunyun and talking."

"Ah."x2

"S-sorry! I-I make us forgot about y-your little brother!"

"D-don't need to be sorry Yunyun, I hope his luck is working, unlike mine…"

Well, your family are indeed have high luck stat but considering how yours is work… I worried about your little brother, Kazuma…

"Er… Let's catch up your little brother Kazuma! He might encounter a monster or two!"

"AH! YEAH! LUCK DOESN'T GIVE SHIT ABOUT SURVIVAL!"

 **Part 2**

 **Kazuma POV**

Luckily for us, my little brother just encounter a squirrel monster… he's easily defeat that by himself as that monster is easy to dealt with.

Right now we're in mansion, Aqua and Darkness are not home yet but Megumin and my family are here.

"So, what you two want to tell us?"

Otou-san is asking what we're want to tell to my family.

"My mother are sending a letter to me… it's just a feeling but I feel I need you two here while I reading it and-"

"That's just enough Megumin, let me read it…"

I snatch letter from Megumin because I feel she will have grant speech about an hour long… so I open the letter and read a bit… the content was… a little bit shocking despite I already foresaw it.

"What written there, Sweetie?"

"Er… okay, I will read it Okaa-san if you're forcing me…"

"No one forced you, Kazuma…"

"Urk… I know, Megumin… let just read it, okay… _Dear my daughter, oh my… Kazuma family are in your mansion right now? When I read your letter yesterday, I almost feel I can die that I might be in after life when you read this… I'm happy that finally Kazuma-san family show up! I hope you're behaving well with them~_ "

"Urk… Behaving well… did I behaving well with you all?"

"At first you're not behaving well with my parents…"

"Ugh… Kazuma family had a bad image of me since first met me… How am I going to apologize? How to make me closer to Kazuma if his family dislike me… what am I going to do? How-"

Megumin is collapsed all four and suddenly rumbling that sound like a depressed person after hearing my little brother answer, although he's right but seeing Megumin like this make me uneasy.

"Well, we actually already forgive you, Sweetheart… our son and you are already couple right? Even if he's dating a chuunibyou girl, I don't mind…"

"Yeah, that's right… if you're promised never let him die again… we are truly accepting you when became our family!"

"Oi! Is that mean I and Megumin making family?"

"Yes, of course!"x2

"Uncle, Auntie… thank you so much, I promised never let Kazuma die again…"

Megumin smile again at my family accepting her, but her voice when say that promise is… kinda lost in hope… Well, I know why… counting my deaths in this world, promise that she made is kinda impossible to accomplish…

"Megumin, I will try my best to avoid death again…"

"Kazuma, thank you…"

Ah, good to know she's relaxed now that I try my best too… based on her voice, her hope seem to return.

"Then let's read your parents letter again? _I'm sure you're behaving well with them right now… so, how's Kazuma-san parents? Did they find you interested Kazuma-san? Did they curious about you as a part of Crimson Demon Clan?_ "

"What's Crimson Demon Clan?"

"That's my clan."

"I know, but what's their specific?"

"Crimson Demon Clan is too specific for a combatant clan… also, they have red eyes and cool names…"

"Correction, puns names… but I guess that's just surface right? Aniki?"

"That's just surface, Megumin clan actually an Advanced Artificial Human… why you ask little bro…"

"Advanced Artificial Human…. That sound cool!"

"Eh? So after all, your girlfriend is something like cyborg?"

"Eh? Not at all, Okaa-san… their modification are already distant in the past… and what they're modified are just their DNA and maxing their magic power…"

"So, they're just a chosen one race?"

"More or less, yes, they're indeed like that, Otou-san… but they're more value art of coolness than effectiveness of battles, or I can say all of them are chuunibyou, now let me finish reading Megumin parents letter to you all…"

"Oh, sorry…"x4

"Sigh… _If they're already know that you're in love with Kazuma-san, why don't our family meet together? Oh what is this? Tomorrow we're in village are free and have nothing to do… so I will visit you soon, I hope you're doing ok with Kazuma-san and his family… So let's meet between two family of us! I hope you, Kazuma-san, and his family really prepared for tomorrow! Sincerely Yuiyui, Megumin mother._ "

"So… what's the meaning of this?"

"You don't get it? Lil bro?"

"I don't get it at all, Aniki… so what's the deal with Megumin Nee-san mother?"

"Er… Kazuma little brother, to put it simply… your big brother, Kazuma, and me are having a family meeting with each other…"

"I know, so what's the deal? Why everyone is look worried."

"Well, I guess this little one still have a kid mind… That letter implied that your big brother will have a marriage arrangement with his girlfriend… but we have meet each other family first…"

"Whaaaaat? Aniki getting Married? Is it true Aniki!?"

"That might be my gamer instinct… but I guess that's true after reading Megumin parents letter…"

"You two are still young!? Then why is it allowed to marry with your age!?"

"Remember what I say when your first day here…"

"Ah… I see…"

Megumin parents letter are now snatched by my parents and they look again at content that Madam wrote.

"What's with this custom of writing? Did she really die because we're here?"

"Ah, no… that's my clan custom of greeting with letter… we value coolness sound of story when writing something…"

"But that letter, I can say is average and not exaggerating Megumin… unlike one that Yunyun receive…"

"Well, you know why they don't use that custom often to us?"

"I think so… she's literally want us together… since start of my meeting with your parents…"

I talk with Megumin a bit until my parents finish reading that letter.

Otou-san took a deep breath and suddenly saying.

"We will do some errand and prepare for tomorrow... starting NOW!"

 **Part 3**

 **Kazuma little brother POV**

"Kazuma! Buy some fresh vegetable! Megumin! Buy some ingredient for a cake! Reiko! Search recipe of delicious cooking for food tomorrow! Kazuto! You can clean the house! And I'm preparing some sort of document!"

"Whaaaa… IS IT SO SOON TO DO THAT! OTOU-SAN!"

"YEAH IT SEEM KAZUMA'S FAMILY ALSO PLOTTING OUR MARRIAGE!"

Aniki and his girlfriend are shouting to Otou-san but the one who's shouting loudest is…

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE GET SOMETHING THAT TOOK A LOT OF STAMINA!"

… me… why am I the one that's chosen to clean the house? IS MY FATHER A FRICKING TRYRANT!?

"Oh you think so? Sorting document for marriage isn't easy you know… I will go to landlord and stuff… also your aniki and Nee-chan in-law candidate are going outside back and forth for buying stuff around city, better quality if I say…"

"B-better q-quality… Ahaha…"

"M-Megumin? W-why are you laughing?"

"My past compared to now…"

"Hm? Oh… Ahaha… it's okay, you, your family, and your descendant won't be in hunger again…"

I wonder why is Aniki hugging his girlfriend who's sobbing for a reason that I didn't know… whatever, romance stuff Aniki gets, isn't my concern.

"What you mean Otou-san?"

Otou-san is just smiling, for some reason his smile is kinda… scary…

"You must feel blessed, because I will order your Okaa-san search something too after she get a delicious cooking recipe… and YOU are the only ONE inside of MANSION while OTHER are OUT BACK and FORTH searching what they're LOOKING FOR! JUST CLEAN THIS MANSION, Kazuto!"

Suddenly a rush of thinking came to my head as I know that I'm actually giving the easiest order as other are kinda of vague… but did it really easiest order? Cleaning a mansion this big by myself will be taking from today morning until tomorrow evening if I work non stop.

"Err… can I have some help to clean the house? Otou-san?"

"Oh, you can… if other two come home or you brought some friend…"

"Great! I have a friend here so maybe she can help me!"

"Eh? You have a friend lil bro?"

"Yeah! I have! Now I will search her first!"

"Is it just me or your little brother friend is someone we already know?"

"I know what you're feeling Megumin."

Without further ado, I began searching my friend outside and by I mean friend is…

"Eh? Little Kazuma?"

"Can you stop call me Little Kazuma, Yunyun Nee-chan?"

"Sorry… who's your name again?"

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself last time we met… I'm Kazuto."

Yunyun Nee-chan, who's luckily outside mansion… for some reason.

"Ok… so Kazuto-chan, why did you suddenly in a rush?"

"Hm? Oh! Otou-san order me to clean this mansion and I want some help from a friend! Luckily I'm, you're here when I search Nee-chan!"

"E-EEEEH!? YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ME!?"

"Yeah… I'm looking for Nee-chan, since you're my friend."

"F-Friend…"

Nee-chan gaze is suddenly look like someone… daydreaming? Why is she daydreaming now?

"Nee-chan? Hellooo…."

"Hehehehe…. Friend…"

Uh… I suddenly worried about Nee-chan… did she get mental illness?

"See Kazuma? Someone that already close with us."

"Yeah, yeah, OI YUNYUN! DID YOU COME HERE TO CHALLENGE MEGUMIN AGAIN!?"

Suddenly Nee-chan snap out of her dream after Aniki shout something about challenging his girlfriend… Did that's the reason she's here?

"Sorry Kazuto-chan, maybe next time… Hey Megumin! I challenge you! As a number one Crimson Demon and future village chief! I ask you for a duel!"

Suddenly she's posing a little weirdly as she shout to Aniki girlfriend direction.

"Don't want to, also when you challenge someone introduce your name first! Is it that hard for you implement our clan custom?"

"Eeeeh!? I already come here to challenge you and you're still don't wanna!? Please have a duel with me!"

Uh… did these two really that clingy? And Aniki isn't doing anything at all… just stare them.

"Huft, Yunyun…"

"Y-yes, Megumin?"

"I and Kazuma have something to do… so doing something that waste our time like having a duel with you will just decrease our time preparing for tomorrow."

"W-WHY YOU MUST SAY THAT!? DON'T CALL OUR BATTLE IS WASTE OF TIME!? Also, w-what do you and Kazuma-san p-preparing?"

Nee-chan are nervous asking what they're planning tomorrow… is she really sensitive about Aniki girlfriend?

"Hm, I hope you don't feel like a loser if I tell you…"  
"Oi! What is it!?"

"Oh, not much… just preparing our parents meeting…."

"Your and Kazuma-san parents are meeting each other?"

"Yup."

"Heh, just that? I don't feel like a loser if it's just by that."

"That's why you're stupid then…"

"W-what did you say Megumin?"

"They're preparing our marriage."

"Wha- E-EEEEHHH!? PREPARING MARRIAGE!?"

"Yup."

"D-Did M-Megumin become an adult without I'm knowing?"

"Sigh, Yunyun… Megumin parents are just gonna meet my parents, so what you're thinking didn't happening at all… for now…"

"I-is that so? Kazuma-san? That make me calm a little bit."

"But maybe our parents will talk about marriage pretty soon."

"GAAAH!? WHYYYY!? WHY IS MEGUMIN WHO'S UNDERDEVELOPED GET MARRIED!"

Nee-chan clutching her head to her knee, while Aniki is little worried about her but his girlfriend just rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I'm marrying Kazuma that soon, Yunyun."

"BUT WHY PLANNING NOW!? YOU CAN PLAN THAT TOMORROW!? SO PLEASE HAVE A DUEL WITH ME!?"

"Still with that? Well, because it's tomorrow that my parents will visit… so we're preparing today."

"Uh… it's my loss… I already loss with Megumin in staircase to adulthood…"

Uh… did they compete each other in… everything? Oh, this is my chance to ask her help me.

"Nee-chan…"

"What the matter, Kazuto-chan?"

I must cheer her up first maybe… she's all sad so suddenly.

"I believe you will have boyfriend pretty soon, Nee-chan."

Her eyes returning it's colour.

"Really?"

"Well, I hope so… if you have some male friend…"

AH! She's dejected again!

"He, of course I must have friends first…"

"Er… Nee-chan? Did Nee-chan not see me as a friend?"

Her eyes are suddenly flared up!

"O-of course you're my friend, Kazuto-chan! I will help you no matter how hard it is!"

Uh… did she help me without I'm convincing her this time?

"Well then… can you help he clean this Mansion?"

"Of course Kazuto-chan! Hehehe… friend…"

Uh… here we go again, Nee-chan is daydreaming… I only hope her mental getting better sooner after having some friend.

So Aniki and his girlfriend already left for buying stuff, I and Nee-chan are also starting our cleaning session.

"Nee-chan! Take this!"

"Huh? Wha- Bwahahaha! S-stop tickling me with that! HAHAHAHA!"

I just got bored in middle of sweeping this mansion, so I prank Nee-chan by tickling her with feather.

"My revenge! Take this! Kazuto-chan!"

"Bwah! I'M NOW ALL WET! NEE-CHAN!"

"Pffft, BWAHAHAHA!"

Nee-chan is took a revenge on me by making me wet when we're mopping the hall… I'm now all wet.

Despite all of it, my time with Nee-chan was fun also note that we're done cleaning Mansion before sun is going down.

 **Part 4**

 **Kazuma POV**

"It'll be convenient and fast if we do it separately, Megumin."

"Well, I actually think that too… but I want to spend more time with you."

I blush at Megumin repy.

"Didn't we spend time together this Morning?"

"Er… how to say it Kazuma… y-you know… doing something like c-couple do…"

What is this attitude? Also, why is Megumin bring a topic about what couple usually do! Calm down Kazuma, something that's couple do when in public… if it's outside, that's impossible if she do that… Kiss? Might be possible but that's embarrassing if we do it on public… so all in all, it's just a date, yeah, a date.

"Y-you mean go d-dating Megumin?"

Megumin is blushing right now.

"Y-yeah, but not much as a date… because we still need buy stuff…"

"I actually don't mind, as long as other people doesn't ruin it."

Megumin just give me a blank stare.

"Sigh, you just ruin it by your own word right now, Kazuma… I don't want to remember your stupid curse."

"Ah… me too."

Megumin began to smile that make my heart race.

"However, we need to pace up our relationship… knowing what my mother will do tomorrow…"

"Megumin, you okay with it?"

"I love you, is there a reason to decline it if I fall for you?"

I just smile back at her.

"No, I already accept whatever our relationship is… so why not?"

"Ah, btw… we just passing cabbage stall that having a discount?"

Ah! I forget our objective!

"Thanks for remembering me, Megumin!"

After I'm buying some fresh cabbages in discount… we're keep food for tomorrow… so I bought tomatoes, carrot, mackerel(I don't know if it's supposed to be fish or vegetable as this creature rose from a plant), and broccoli… as for Megumin, she bought a kilogram of flour, eggs, sweets, chocolates, and some other ingredient for a cake… using my money of course.

"Ugh… Heavy…"

"Sigh, you're going overboard Megumin… you have small posture, yet… why are you buying so much?"

Megumin is going overboard when buying her own objective… it's just a cake… so why are you buying so much sweets and chocolates?

"Want help me Kazuma?"

"Sure."

I just take two of her 5 bags… vegetables I bought doesn't weight much because I choose that's light… so now I have 7 bag on my arm… Ugh, now it's a bit heavy… but I still can do it.

"Are you supposed more strong than me, Megumin? So why are now of all time you have problem like this?"

"Uh… That's improperly you ask a lady about her strength… I mean I'm woman at heart too…"

"Ah, Sorry…"

"Sigh, actually… I used to think that we're having same strength power… You can lifting me and run also my strength is powerful at most is only when I punch and kick... Arch Wizard Class is having low physical stat normally, I just to happen past that phase because my high level."

I mentally checked our objective, it seem we already bought all of it.

"Well, you're the one usually having a final blow on monster… So it's natural for you to level up fastly…"

"Ah, you're right… because I'm usually MVP of this party!"

"Don't go ahead yourself, thanks to me and all of my plans to advances ourselves from totally worthless to a unit army!"

"Pffft! Funny how you say that… I actually prefer our party than my thieving group party."

"Eh? So… you don't idolize that masked thief anymore?"

I actually worried about this… that alter ego is actually my only persona that impress Megumin in first sight… I can impress Megumin too but it will totally breaking my usual persona.

Her gaze soften as we still continue going back to Mansion.

"No, I still idolized him… Idolize both side of you is quite endearing on it's own… and yet I feel you still having some mysteries… Summoned Hero…"

Well, I already tell them that I'm from different world before we was defeating last Demon King General and him… so my party knows that I'm totally from different world now.

"Believe me… despite I already reveal my biggest secret… I still have a lot of little secret you know?"

"Is it a pervert one? Heh… I don't expect anything from you."

W-well, she isn't wrong… but her intuition was wrong this time.

"N-no… I just mean my past…"

"Oh… I see…"

"It's nice to see that my family are here now… all of this years… feels worth it that I finally met them."

"It's nice that I met them now… if they're still in different world, I don't know how our marriage will play out."

"Already planning ahead huh?"

"Actually it's my mother who's planning ahead… I… just play along with it…"

"Yeah, yeah… and I just got dragged because I'm your man."

Megumin are blushing madly now… probably because I said that I'm her man.

"T-then I-I'm your lady."

She whispering what now?

"Huh? What was that Megumin?"

She just avoid my stare? Did she say something embarrassing?

"Nothing."

The rest of walking back to our Mansion left uneventful, except that we're flirting each other maybe.

 **Part 5**

 **Kazuma Father POV**

Ah! Finally! I already finish writing document for tomorrow in my laptop… we will seal a deal with my first son, Kazuma girlfriend family… from what I hear by Kazuto, she and her clan doesn't have family name… So in all, if we married her and my first son… her name will change to Satou Megumin… Sound pretty weird at the end and all in all… that's just a diversity name for Megumi, that's mean blessing.

"I know that Kazuya is making a document for Megumin-chan parents but… how are we going to print it?"

"Ah…"

I totally forgot that we're literally in a place that doesn't have advanced technology… HECK!? HOW AM I FORGOT THAT!? AND NOW I WILL REPEAT THIS DOCUMENT MANUALLY NOW!

"I will help you making thee document… beside I already found a good recipe for a cake and other foods."

"Thanks Reiko! you're my only best wife!"

"Fufufufu… of course I'm your best wife that will help you that you're arch wizard and I'm a vanguard!"

"Having your moment?"

"Heh, it's nice when you have eight grade syndrome here than in previous world…"

"Hahaha! Yeah! Look at our son girlfriend! She's obviously have that syndrome!"

"Yeah, yeah, but she's so cute!"

"I agree!"

I don't know how much time passed that we're making some document while talking about our son and his girlfriend.

After we finish up all document we need, I and Reiko are going to landlord… which is surprisingly enough was Darkness father… so what son said was true all along… that Darkness was Dustiness Ford Lalatina and this landlord… who's his name again? I forgot! Oh well, Mr. Dustiness is just fine by it's own.

After some talk with Darkness father, which is he's surprised that we're Kazuma family that visiting them and clearing misunderstanding that we're propose Darkness to our son… so what's all in this? Did our son get harem? Didn't he said that he's resolved to be with Megumin-chan? Whatever, it doesn't matter because we're going to register our document to legal politic affair… and it's about our plan of our son and his girlfriend marriage.

So after all that chaos and finish our business there, we go back at Mansion… we actually just took a very little moment in Dustiness estate. Second son and his friend are tired after cleaning the house and these two take a sleep on couch in living room. As me and Reiko just rearrange some staff to a place more proper, like vas that's too close to door, we moved it to edge of the room.

"We're home."x2

"Welcome home, Sweetie and Sweetheart."x2

Look like they're bought thing together than separate like what I suggest, but nonetheless that's maybe a way to make my son don't pass our instruction… but I feel he will do what I say now.

"Here's what you asking us to bring, Otou-san…"

My son and his girlfriend are handing me some raw food or ingredient that I ask them to buy… look like his girlfriend is going overboard with sweet things.

"Alright, just save them in kitchen."

So now all of that are now in kitchen… we can just make food by tomorrow… as for now, let's just help Reiko making dinner.

"The greatest goddess! Aqua-sama are home! You must feel lucky having me with you, mortals and Hiki-NEET! I already do a deed good as a god to tell everyone some truth in Axis Churh!"

"You're just screaming out loud that Eris-sama padded her chest."

"That's the a good deed! I tell everyone that filthy kouhai of mine is padding her chest! But why she have more follower! I'm actually older and have natural breast!"

"So all in all, your religion are something out of jealousy that justify all kind of act if the believer see it good… that's actually a problem by itself if you let it happen continuously…"

"Say sorry to my cute childs, Kazuma! They're a good kids! Say sorry! Give me more allowance! And pray to me three times everyday!"

Uh… I know that our son have Megumin-chan as girlfriend but if she see this she will be jealous I feel… so I see to her side, and surprisingly she's all calm like something like this are ordinary here… eh? Why tho? Oh, I see… after I look more closely, these two feel like brother and sister that beat each other than couple that always quarrel.

"You're annoying Aqua! You and your follower are difficult to dealt with! That's why I prefer Eris-sama than you! Heck! Even I will say pray to someone like Chris-san is better than you!"

"You're so mean Kazuma!"

Let's just continue helping Reiko making dinner than watch this amusingly bother-sister bondship. Dinner time is arrive and foods are ready. Hmm, worth it! This food is good since I help making food! The rest of night went uneventful except we spot our son sleep together with his girlfriend that lead me resting together with Reiko as the former sleep deeply. Today was a tiring day and tomorrow will be a new leaf to our sons.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Continued In Chapter 5: Crimson and Green Family**

 **Author note: FUAHAHAHAHA! MOI HAVE A GREAT TIME FINALLY! THAT SHOPKEEPER DON'T BUY SOMEHING USELESS! AND Get out of my mind! VANIR! Ok… forget that…**

 **One chapter again to epilogue v1… Hope that I can write it fast because I have a little idea how next chapter play out!**

 **Time reply review!**

 **luongvinhhung999 : Here's new chapter! Hope I can make next chapter faster!  
And that's it! See you again next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Crimson And Green Family

… **. I just got hit by a motorbike sometime ago… Luckily enough I just get little wound and my muscle are kinda stiff… but nothing too serious… also my laptop need repairmen** **t** **, so that's why this story so** **late** **to** **be** **updated.**

 **Warning: this just a fanfic and doesn't related to the series, LN/WN spoiler, lil ooc, Kazuma family maybe an oc, etc**

 **Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

 **Chapter 5: Crimson and Green Family**

 **Part 1**

 **Kazuma POV**

I yawn at morning… why did I wake up in morning again? I'm a hikikomori that's mean I'm nocturnal… so why am I wake up right now?

Megumin who's still wearing her pajama already wake up before me and sit on bed, well she and me sleep together again last night I guess... but I'm too tired this time to properly remember.

"Kazuma? I think you might wake up later…"

"Megumin? Just feeling uneasy right now that make me wake up..."

"Do you need go to toilet?"

"That logical… but it's just my feeling… like something bad will happen…"

"Oh… right…"

Eh? Why did Megumin advert her eyes?

"Megumin, why are you not look at me? Do you know something?"

"D-did Kazuma forget about yesterday?"

"Yesterday? Wha…. DID WE CROSS THE LINE!?"

"WHAAA!? NOT THAT! IDIOT! OUR PARENTS HAVE A MEETING TO EACH OTHER TODAY!?"

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me… you're forget about it, do you?"

I recall memories from yesterday and it seem like today our parents meet each other.

"Just an effect after wake up… people normally don't remember something before someone asking them..."

"Your speech too random, Kazuma..."

"But still have truth in it…"

"Yeah… and I actually feel like that almost all the time…"

"You are tending to forget things, Megumin?"

"Pretty much… if something doesn't important enough… I forget it pretty easily…"

"Heh, seem like smart brain doesn't mean big memories…"

"That applied to you too…"

"I really hope… but it's impossible to forget things you want to forget…"

"You have bad memories Kazuma?"

"Almost all of time…"

"Oi! Did you mean I'm one of your bad memories too!?"

"Some part of you, yeah... but that's the past… right now you occasionally bring good memories…"

"Occasionally!?"

"What? Is it more good than make me remember all of my time with 'her' only for having a heartbreak…"

"…. 'Her' ? Who do you mean Kazuma? Is it my first time hearing you refer someone as 'her' without any context… I feel you don't refer Iris this time…"

Crap!? I actually say something that I don't want to remember actually!? My childhood friend!? Why of all time, is now I remember her!? Now thinking again… IT'S ACTUALLY BECAUSE MEGUMIN AND MY PARENTS MEETING WILL BE SOMETHING ABOUT OUR MARRIAGE!? I got cold feet? I got all of feeling of that time I still in my previous world with my childhood friend!? T-there's no helping it! I will reveal another secret of mine.

"Sigh… actually Megumin, you aren't my first love… you're my second chance… of love…"

"What the matter Kazuma? You still love me, do you? So me aren't being your first love isn't matter…"  
"Then explain water that come out of your eyes…"

"E-eh? Why am I…"

"Feeling rejected or crying? But I actually never want rejected you Megumin… or making you cried…"

"Then why you do this?"

"Am I a scum person… aren't I?"

"Yes, you're… but you usually care for your comrades… so why are you making me cry?"

"This is because I will tell you, how I became a scum or hikikomori…"

"Eh… you will tell me your backstory now? At least wipe your girlfriend tears!"

I just wipe Megumin tears with my hand…

"Just ask me, and I will do that earlier…"

"Idiot… Just tell me your backstory…"

"It's started with my childhood friend…"

"Childhood friend?"

"Female childhood friend, in my former world… hope you don't mad after I say this but… when we're still kids, she promised to marry me…"

"EEEEEH!? SHE PROMISED TO MARRY YOU!? THAT'S UNEXPECTED!?"

"Then what about you? You promised something like that to me too right?"

"Ugu…"

"Let's me continue my story… that time I didn't have personality I have right now… you can say total opposite of me right now… I studied hard, get high grade, and more reliable to others…"

"Sound total opposite…"

"As I say… that time I'm opposite of myself right now… and all of that just for 'her' , my childhood friend… but because of that we started to grew apart…"

"So far I can understand… but why you two grow apart? Did she live so distance away from you?"

"No, quite opposite in fact as she's my neighbor… we grew apart because busyness we have… or more correctly… my own busy about grade…"

"And 'her' ?"

I don't know why I longed my little story like that… just tell her I have childhood friend that promise me to marry her and she break her own promise… I just smile melancholy… why am I still remember her when I have Megumin who doesn't break her promise?

"She live pretty lively… yeah, pretty lively until break her own promise to marry me…"

"EH!? SHE BREAK THE PROMISE TO MARRY YOU!?"

"No, not quite breaking her promise… but…"

"But what?"

"She have a boyfriend, and that isn't me… it's one of my senpai… I just notice that after she ride on back of senpai bicycle…"

"How tragic…"

"I think it's more funny than tragic, Megumin… it's my own fault not ask her to date me earlier…"

"No, no that… but I think I will be recluse too if you're leaving me right now… I understand, but I didn't force to stay still with me if I'm not your love…"

I don't know why I say this and that or why is Megumin crying… I actually didn't too understand what love is… I just know that love is different from lust… or almost some part of it.

"As I said Megumin… you're my second chance of it… I don't want another regret about love again…"

"Heh, you can just dump me after bored with me and might be go to princess that like you as Onii-chan or Darkness that have body you like…"

"Why suddenly say something that make you have a heartbreak? Even in my lowest, I still loyal to my love…"

"Yeah… you might be are… you still devoted to your childhood friend before she break her promise…"

"That's why… I will do all promise I made… Ah, I mean if it's really safe…"

"That's uncool Kazuma… the latter much cooler if you said something like even if it cost your life…"

"But then you will hate it… beside, I already sacrifice myself so much… for you, for me, for our party…"

"Yeah, I hate it when you will leave us… whether because life or death itself…"

"Death… yeah, I'm just abnormality in this world…"

"You're from another world… so it's to be expected that your existence in this world was abnormal phenomena…"

"Roasting me?"

"Not quite, but sound cool to be world abnormal phenomena… Oh yeah, Kazuma… what's a bicycle?"

"After long talk, now you're asking that? Whatever… basically it's transportation using two tire…"

"Transportation using two tire… Hmm… like Gladiator cargo?"

"Eh? This world has that? Gladiator cargo? No, one tire in front and on tire on back… also you can switch it's direction use something similar like staircase railway…"

"Ummm…. Uggghh…. I can't imagine it Kazuma… your description sound too ridiculous…"

"Sigh… just drawing it maybe you can understand…"

I stand up and grab a paper and pen… also start drawing what bicycle look like… eh, I actually want to draw simple bicycle but why so detailed…. It's almost like a blueprint!? Whatever… maybe Vanir can develop this… yeah, sound good to have this in this world.

"Here… It's what bicycle supposed to look like…"

Megumin took paper that's on my hand and look what I draw.

"It's quite simple… but I never see something like this…"

Eh? That design simple? Oh… maybe just big shape of bicycle.. yeah, that's pretty simple…

"Maybe it's good to inventing this transportation to this world? That's what I thinking… now I want go to toilet if you want to know Megumin."

"Ah, Ok."

I feel wanting to pee, it's natural to a body after wake up… but I held it so long just for to finish talking to Megumin.

 **Part 2**

 **Megumin POV**

I'm not Kazuma first love, but his second chance of getting it… I know it's childish to cry over something that totally nothing to feel jealous about… but I'm weird to begin at… heck, this whole party is total chaos from the start…

But… at least I finally hear one of his backstory… childhood friend, huh… if it's my backstory what will happen… my childhood friend is Yunyun and Buzucoily… both of them are weird on their own but I admit that Buzucoily have some part that look alike Kazuma… but in the end Kazuma still in my heart…

I look at paper at my hand… this is bicycle, Kazuma said that he became the way he are because his first love that supposed to be childhood friend ride on back of it with his Senpai… Suddenly image of Kazuma ride on it and Iris on back appeared on my mind… Ah, so it's what Kazuma feel… why I have so many image that Kazuma will leave me somehow… but yet, he didn't…

Why I said he dump me when he get bored of me? I'm supposed to be a smart arch wizard… but now I feel like a fool… if he's devoted to his childhood friend before she break her promise, Kazuma will stay still with me or love me… as long as I still devoted my love to him too… Hmm? Ah… after so long bad thought, finally having a good thought…

"Kazuma… I wish I can ride on back of your bicycle if you have it…"

It's simple thought… but that just made me smile… Kazuma ride this bicycle with me on back of him…

This is truly a dream if that thought made it real, because this transportation came from different world that totally I don't know… I grab pen and draw Kazuma and me riding on this transportation… after some minute I finish draw on side of Kazuma drawing… my drawing doesn't match up with my thinking or Aqua's quality… but at least it express my feeling and medium like quality.

What's time is it? Sniff, sniff… I smell really bad… I need go to bathroom… Maybe I'm spending too much time in Kazuma's room.

"Hope Kazuma isn't there."

I come out from Kazuma room and going to bathroom… Hm? Somebody use it… maybe I will just leaning to the side and continue daydreaming about Explosion… well, Kazuma too because doing it even in dream without him are kinda lacking.

"Aaah… Such a relaxing bath… Sweetheart? Do you want take a bath?"

"Gya! Oh, Auntie… yeah, I want take a bath… I smell terrible…"

Kazuma mother who lately call me Sweetheart suddenly come out form bathroom… well, almost all the time I being called by Kazuma parents by that, Kazuma father once call me with my own name and I often being referred as 'she' and 'her' again.

"Oh… that's pretty great… your parents are coming here, so at least you already make clean yourself! Enjoy the bath!"

"Thanks Auntie…"

Kazuma mother is leaving the bathroom… Hm, good I bring my another clothes with me on the way.

I started remove my cloths, took a towel, and wear around my body… Usually Kazuma the one who's in charge of fueling hot water flow with mana… but because it's still morning and I didn't cast explosion yet… I just fueling hot water flow with mana…

Hm? Seem like mana concentration between me and Kazuma is too different… My mana concentration are a bit heavy and powerful meanwhile him is weak but somehow still feel gentle concentration… almost like that's come out naturally.

"Heh, maybe I wasn't a fool after all…"

Why I thinking I was fool earlier, psychological damage doesn't make me loss being the number 1 smartest wizard… The fact that I observe mana concentration between me and Kazuma is at least made me knowing I still can observe anything.

 **Part 3**

 **Megumin mother/Yuiyui POV**

"Hmmm Hmmm~"

I'm humming happily while preparing go to my daughter place, Kazuma-san mansion.

"You kinda happy, my dear."

"Of course I'm happy, hubby! We finally can meet Kazuma-san family!"

"Oh yeah, I wonder why his family grew him like that… I really want talk four eyes with them!"

Oh, Hubby is fired up.

"We will see them soon, Hubby… Did you already finish preparing up?"

"I'm done some minutes ago before you, my dear."

I move closer to Hubby with luggage on our hand, why did we bring luggage if we didn't move? Well, let just say we're doing promotion.

"Alright! Teleport!"

I cast teleport with Hubby, now we're in outside gate of Axel Town where my daughter live.

"Oh… this town give different air from capital or village… this town look like bland, but somehow I feel so much different type of mana from different place… hm, Arcana? Quite interesting…"

"Eh? Arcana? I only feel Holy mana, common person mana, and little bit of strong mana…"

Hubby suddenly feel Arcana… Arcana is like mana, but for creature like devil and strong monsters on dungeon… it's give off aura of hell…

"Well, it's just my feeling but I feel a very little of arcana that hidden within very strong mana."

"Maybe just devil in disguise, don't disturb them."

We walk towards Kazuma-san mansion, I believe all of them are in there as well with Kazuma-san family.

After sometime, we finally arrive at mansion that I visit while ago to pick up my another daughter, Komekko. I hope to hearing some development Kazuma-san and our daughter have. I knock it's door and after a little ruckus I heard inside, the door finally open… only revealing Kazuma-san… eh? Did he shrink himself and accidently make him look younger than usual?

"Kazuma-san?"x2

"Ugh, this again… first of, I'm not Aniki… I'm his little brother, Kazuto… by the way, who are you two? Uncle… Auntie…"

Ah, so he's literally not Kazuma-san… but his little brother, Kazuto…

"Ah, we're Megumin parents… "

"Oh… Megumin Nee-san parents…. Megumin Nee-san parents?"

This little kid must be thinking about something.

"Can we meet your parent? Kazuto-kun?"

"MEGUMIN NEE-SAN PARENTS! ANIKI! OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN! MEGUMIN NEE-SAN! YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE!?"

"WHAT!?"x4

He run to back of the room and shouting that while receiving shock respond from other four.

First one come here are my own daughter.

"Mom! Before come her at least inform me first!"

"Didn't I inform you yesterday? My daughter?"

"Yeah! But I didn't expect this early!"

"What is the matter? My cute daughter?"

"Well, we just prepare thing by now until you two show up old man."

"You! What you did to my daughter while I'm away from her! At least call me other than old man!"

"Just ask your daughter for that, well then sorry then Uncle Hyoizaburo."

Kazuma-san is second one come here and have argument with Hubby.

"It seem you fine as always, Kazuma-san! I hope you take responsibility if you already cross the line~"

"W-well, so far we didn't cross the line yet…"

"Y-yeah, we just do some kiss…"

"Kiss!? Did my daughter became adult so fast… my innocent daughter are now had fallen… I'm suing you if you do bad thing to her…"

"Wha… D-Dad…. Don't blame Kazuma for this… I kiss him on my own violation… E-even if we c-cross the line, I do it on my own violation!"

"Oh, so you're admitting cross the line with Kazuma-san?"

"M-Mom!? Don't make it harder than already it is!?"

"Sniff, sniff, my little daughter already became adult."

"Dad!? It's not like that ok!?"

"So Kazuma-san, where's your parents?"

"They'll be here in a while, for time being, please enter and make yourself comfortable here like home."

"Ah, thanks."x2

It seem we forget that we're still in front of door while making ruckus.

Kazuma-san look around himself… what is he looking for?

In living room Kazuma-san took a seat opposite of us because my daughter sit on my side.

Kazuma stare eyes to eyes with my daughter, as if they're doing telepathy… but it seem my daughter doesn't know what Kazuma-san are trying to say.

"Sigh…"

"What is wrong Kazuma-san?"

"Did you forget? Yuiyui-san?"

"Forget about what?"

"Your daughter…"

"What do you mean? My daughter are here…"

"Your ANOTHER daughter…"

"Huh?"

"Come to think of it… I didn't see Komekko here… where is she?"

"Don't ask me Megumin, ask your parents."

"Oh, did something already started without me and honey come here?"

"Sweetie, can you please help me bring food to living room?"

"Okay Okaa-san!"

Come to think of it… Komekko is still in village… still in village alone…

"DID MY PARENTS LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER BEHIND JUST TO MEET KAZUMA PARENTS SO EARLY!?"

"OH MY GODDESS!? WE FORGOT KOMEKKO!? HUBBY!? CAN YOU GO BACK TO VILLAGE!?"

"THAT'S WHAT I WILL DO WITHOUT YOU TWO SHOUTING!? TELEPORT!?"

"Eh? What's up with Sweatheart and her parents?"

"I don't know honey."

Ah, it seem like Kazuma-san is at another room right now and here is his parents

"Oh, sorry about that Mr and Mrs Satou… we forget to bring our another daughter here so I ask Hubby to get her right now."

"Oh… just don't do it again… alright?"

"Sorry."x2

Even though it is my and hubby fault, why is my daughter saying sorry to them? Did she have a bad terms with them?

Oh my goddess, it's really bad for us if that's the case.

 **Part 4**

 **Kazuma POV**

I'm cooking ingredient from yesterday…. I didn't expect Megumin parents come here this early… because I'm the one who's familiar with this world ingredient, so I'm the one who's in charge of today lunch… or is it breakfast as this early I morning? It is 7 AM I guessing.

I bring food to living room whos are Megumin and my family in.

"Ah! Nii-san! Food!"

And Komekko only concerned about food despite being here only recently because teleported by Megumin father, Hyoizaburo.

"Komekko… where's your manner…. It's okay if only me and Kazuma…"

"But I'm hungry Onee-chan…"

"Your sister is always a big eater, Megumin…"

"Uh… I regretting all thing I teach about food to her…"

"Don't worry… in fact, my parents want to know how is it feel to have a daughter while me and my brother want to know how is it feel having sister… look at what my parents doing?"

I just happen to know my parents give Komekko some snack.

"You want candy sweet girl?"

"Really? Thanks Auntie!"

"You want crisp little girl?"

"Thanks Uncle!"

"Hehehe."x2

Nevermind, they just want me to marry Megumin if they happy being called by that. "They nevermind if Komekko being rude… huft, seem like your family lack moral too…"

"Not as far like yours though…."

"Whaa! Why you…."

I stopping Megumin before she can attack me.

"I mean only your mother, why did she lock me with you in the past just for eloping me with you?"

Megumin is blushing….

"Ah… yeah, my mother lack more moral than your parents that just dismiss any rudeness…"

Okay, I sit down again with my parents and lil brother on my side meanwhile Megumin, her parents and her lil sister on opposite side.

"Sorry for ruckus earliear Mr and Mrs Satou, we deeply apologized."

"It's okay, Megumin Father."

"Let's start this with intoduction of each family everyone!"

I never imagine Megumin father really apologize, it freaks me out a little bit knowing he usually stern at me... although, he's apologizing to my parents.

"Ah, MY NAME HYOIZABURO! NUMBER ONE MAGIC ITEM INVENTOR FROM CRIMSON DEMON AND FATHER OF MEGUMIN!"

"Although usually defective..."x2

I and Megumin say what we think under our breath... Why my parent look so confused and stare at me with questionable gaze?

"Hubby, it's a little rude if you introduce like adventurer... we're in family matter... By the way, my name is Yuiyui, Number One Multitalent Wife from Crimson Demon and Mother of Megumin."

Nice job madam, although it's still a little chuuni.

"... can I have introduction too Kazuma?"

"That's up to you Megumin..."

"My name is Megumin! The strongest mage in the world from Crimson Demon who wield Explosion magic!"

I just roll my eyes... what a chuuni altough there's truth there now.

"My name is Komekko! Number one Femme Fatale of Crimson Demon! Can I continue eating?"

Sure, Komekko... sure...

"Aniki? Are your girlfriend family like that usually?"

"Hwaa!"

Out of nowhere, Kazuto joined us and surprised me... although from the look of his wet hair, he just done bathing by now... maybe rushing over once he heard our ruckus?

"Aniki?"

"You surprised me, lil bro... as for your question, that just their clan trait... or rather their clan costum of inctoduction... but usually Megumin parents didn't do that introduction first time we met."

Well, I just remember Megumin father being strict to me all the time... Eh, why my parents still looking at me, and their eyes are glowing?

"Ok."x3

What do you three mean by 'ok' ? Somehow I have a bad feeling for it.

"My name is Satou Kazuya! Number One Head of Satou Family and New Adventurer Mage!"

"My name is Satou Reiko! Number One Heart of Satou Family and New Adventurer Vanguard!"

"My name is Satou Kazuto! Number One at Beating Aniki and New Adveturer!"

"Hey you want me to beat you, lil bro! Very well! My name is Satou Kazuma! And Number One Ranked and the strongest of weak class adventurer! And I'm invincible! ... What am I doing?"

Without me knowing, my family introduce like a Crimson Demon and somehow affected me too... I can't believe my family,include me, are somehow have a chuunibyou tendencies.

Because some of food already presented, we started digging in.

"So, how the food is, Yui... yui-san?"

Seem like father still found that name weird.

"It's great Kazuya-san, even if Kazuma-san already giving our family this treatment, it still great."

"It's not like I want to know what usually your family life is... but... why Hyo... what's his name again? He's crying?"

Look like Okaa-san having difficulty pronounce Hyoizaburo-san.

"My husband name is Hyoizaburo... well, usually we just eat whatever we found, usually it's bugs... so it's like heaven when Kazuma or his relative give us good food."

"Eh... did Megumin Nee-chan family income is that bad, Aniki?"

"Hmm, let's just say... inventing doesn't always go in right way..."

"True Kazuma..."

"I really didn't understand what you mean, Aniki."

Just leave it at that lil bro, I don't want embarrasing Hyoizaburo-san because he's one of reason why I didn't cross the line back in village.

"Thank you for this treatment, Kazuya-san, Reiko-san... although I feel we didn't deserve it..."

"Ah... you're welcome Hyoizaburo-san... wait a minute, why are you bowing your head?"

"Eh, you too Yuiyui-san? Why are you two bowing your head?"

"Ah, sorry about my parents... Uncle, Auntie... I think we used to think people that treating us some kind of god..."

"THEN PLEASE RAISE YOUR HEADS YOU TWO!"

Wow, just wow... I never expected Megumin say that... so by all mean, I'm a god that Megumin worship...

Eh, it's quite believable actually in pervective of a fan... I mean she idolized so much my thief persona, that kinda some sort of cult there... in form of fan... heh, funny thought it is?

"So by all mean I'm your god, Megumin?"

"Eh, how you came to that conclusion? I mean, you're everyting to me."

Oh, I believe I'm blusing right now... why must when our parents together you say sweet thing Megumin.

"Flirting with your girlfriend, Aniki?"

Shut up lil bro.

It's seem Megumin parents still bowing their heads.

"Sorry, we just rarely get this treatment so we owe your family a lot for treating us and taking care of my daughter."

"Ah, right... I almost for got for why we set this meeting... Sweetie?"

"Yes, Okaa-san?"x2

"I give your lil brother permission to play my handphone, you're here with us... and lil one, can you play Komekko-chan?"

Okaa-san give my lil bro her handphone and asking Komekko to play with him.

"Komekko, can you come with me?"

"I just want to eat, Kazuto..."

"I assure you, this one will look DELICIOUS..."

"Really!? Okay!? I will come with you!?"

These two go to other room while other remain seated... Ah, I think I know where it is going based on light novel and manga plot.

"Right, so... my first son doesn't deserve your daughter I believe, but I know you two accepted him... right?"

Uh... ok, sometime I feel that too... but still, it's weird when someone else say it.

"I accept him as long as he married my daugther."

"He's not married now Hubby, that's why I set up this... and something in the past that will lead him take responsibility."

I and Megumin have a cold sweat... really Madam? You said that in front of my parents? Now we have nowhere to escape at this point.

"Oh geez..."

"Did you two really ever do it? If yes then we must hurry up the wedding."

"Well, no... we usually just cuddle each other when Madam force us sleep on same bed..."

"Beside when we actually will be doing it, something happen to interupt us..."

"Megumin, that's really unnecesarry thing you say to my parents..."

Yeah, thanks to what Megumin said, I have feeling my parents will hurry up the wedding... eh? Wait... Wedding? Did my parents already preparing that since yesterday?

"Ok Sweetie... it's now complicated... in one hand, you didn't do anything... on other hand, you want do 'that' with your girlfriend and vice versa..."

You didn't need to say it Okaa-san, thanks to that, me and Megumin are blushing.

"So what are we going now? Reiko-san? Kazuya-san? Hurry up my daughter and your son wedding?"

Megumin look to her side and make a murmur that only me can hear... because lip reading skill.

"Heh, seem like my prediction come true."

"Seem like it Megumin."

Otou-san pull out some sort of document... is it really happening?

"Right, for now I believe my son and your daughter still too young to get married... but how about we plan for it? Maybe next year is fine."

Oh... so right now it will be something before wedding my relationship with Megumin?

"Oh, something like eloping?"

"What?"

What are Madam saying?

"Eh, No Yuiyui-san... it's not that far... our kids relationship stay at it is until the wedding..."

"Eh... so that mean I'm still between friend and lover with Kazuma?"

"Eh? We thought you're my son girlfriend... you sometime kiss him right?"x2

"Er... yes..."

Megumin looked dejectedly... well, my first kiss is stolen by Darkness... maybe she already experience what I feel when my childhood friend break her promise... I feel bad for Megumin for how scum I'm despite the fact it's not my fault.

"So then you're his girlfriend when you confess and being accepted too..."

"Yes, Uncle..."

"Why Sweetheart look so sulky, Sweetie?"

I just give nervous smile, I know what Megumin is thinking... but didn't want to say it because it will cause me being beaten up.

"Maybe her figure? I don't know Okaa-san."

Well, it's not a lie but not a truth either.

"Okay, continuing our discussion about planning my son and your daughter marriage... let's take a look at this document."

Megumin and Her parents read document that are created by Otou-san.

"Are you for real? Kazuya-san?"

Hyoizaburo-san seem surprised... what is it that make him surprised? Money?

"Yeah, it's for real Hyoizaburo-san."

"Even you stated your family will help my family affair... is it ok?"

So... help Megumin parents affair? Well, I guess it isn't too bad because I help once before.

"By all mean, we're ok helping your family because your daughter will inherit name of Satou household once she marry my son..."

"Uncle... Auntie... Thanks for letting me join your family..."

Now all of them are crying... well, not me and my family, but Megumin family... seriously what written by my father...

Before I catch a glimpse of it... the document are being signed by all of us and I'm the last to sign... when I read it.

"Oh gosh, there's a lot of money you put on your plan of our marriage, Otou-san..."

Seem like we need do some high quest once more time.

 **Part 5**

 **Darkness POV**

Heh, seem like it's really happening... my real lost over Kazuma toMegumin...

These two family in other room discuss about Kazuma and Megumin wedding now, while me do eavedrop about their conversation... despite the fact I'm 'M' , it's hurt... NTR somehow feel good and bad at the very same time... Maybe now it's time I really gave up... I mean, I didn't introduce myself as something special to Kazuma family... at best, just a friend or companion.

I will drop this eavedrop once I hear they plan the wedding next year... well, it's somehow make me uneasy... because that give me chance of one year trying to get Kazuma, but on other hand it's kinda impossible because they already plan it... I didn't want to ruin any of their plan... huft, maybe time to move on and search someone that met my taste.

"Wooo... that dessert... look like very delicious Kazuto..."

"Right? Want to make it, Komekko?"

"I really want..."

"What are you two looking at?"

I distract my self with their family matter and talk to their little sibling.

"Look at this, Blonde Lady Nee-san! It's really look delicious!"

Komekko hold something that Kazuma call handphone and show me some sort of dessert.

"Isn't it some sort of Ice Cream? Usually only a noble can buy it..."

"Don't worry! In my country this type of dessert actually for commoners!"

"Eh? Really?"

I still didn't know how Japan really works, I mean it's normal consider them from other world... but still it's hard to put around your head.

"Oh... so you two want to make Ice Cream huh?"

Kazuto and Komekko just nod their head.

"Did Aniki already inventing freezer in this world, Aqua Nee-san?"

Freezer? What is that? Some type of weak magic generator?

"Hm, well... I don't remember... but I'm believe he's making a cooler once when we held Eris and Aqua Festival"

What's a cooler? Cool pose generator?

"That's fine, Aqua Nee-san! Where is that cooler now?"

"Oh, are you really making it!? Let me join making Ice Cream!"

"Blond Lady Nee-san join too!"

These three start making Ice Cream and I being dragged by Komekko... well, I don't know how to make it... but Aqua instruct me to get some ingredient...

Egg, flour... eh? Is it a receipt for a cake?

"Yay! I found a cooler!"

"Great! Now we can start Aqua Nee-san!"

They start making Ice Cream based on instruction on handphone being held by Kazuto... I help too if needed.

"And put that on freezer or Cooler and done..."

"Just like that?"

Somehow it's really simple to make Ice Cream... if that's the case then I'll just making Ice Cream by my self.

"Well, it still need to wait if you want a really cold Ice Cream... but more or less, it's done..."

Oh well, we just need to wait then...

After several minutes, we serve Ice Cream ourself...

Komekko-chan start digging aggresively, Aqua really slowly, Kazuto-chan just eat like normal, while I'm still staring at my own Ice Cream... somehow I feel really rich noble at same time is a commoner... oh well, just one lick is good for a taste.

"COLD!?"

It's realy COLD! But taste really sweet? Maybe I can getting addicted to this.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Next Epilogue V1 + Short Stories**

 **Author note:** **More or less... this story Vol 1 is done, just need an epilogue... and I don't think I will start Vol 2 anytime soon... And my update to this fanfic is really slow... but whatever.**

 **Time reply review!**

 **XDNOVA13: Ah, well... maybe when I start Vol 2, I will consider it... because Vol 2 didn't have a plot yet... and ok, but I don't know if there's 'btw' again in this? I'm just writing what I feel at that moment**

 **Shinnypichu88: You again? Well it's not like I'm complain... well, I accept it's a little hard for western to read because my recently didn't get enough English material(I didn't study English subject anymore) But somehow I refuse using Google Translate... except really a word that I can't tell what it's in English because apparently my story actually came with my native language in my mind.**

 **Well, Hope you enjoy my fanfic story so far! SEE YA!**


	7. Epilogue and Short Story

**Well yeah… it's epilogue…. Because it's a multi volume fanfic… so I guess I'm lack some of Konosuba element in this? Hope I'm preparing more konosuba element in vol2 of this fanfic if I want to make it.**

 **Warning: this just a fanfic and doesn't related to the series, LN/WN spoiler, lil ooc, Kazuma family maybe an oc, etc**

 **Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

 **Epilogue V1: Satou Family**

 **Kazuma lil brother POV**

"So in the end, Kazuma-san and Megumin marriage is next year?"

"Yeah, my parents suggest that to Aniki and his girlfriend parents… They agree more or less, Nee-chan…"

"I don't know if I must feel relieved or worried…"

Hello, Kazuma little brother here… Kazuto… right now I'm talking to Yunyun Nee-chan about Aniki.

"Well… why Nee-chan worried? It's actually none of your business…."

"I know Kazuto-chan… but… Megumin will always boast it when I'm challenge our womanhood…"

Wait what? They're challenge their womanhood? What is that? Type of assassin?

"What's womanhood anyway?"

"Er… Kazuto-chan, you're still young, must be at least 14 years old if want to know this knowledge…"

Er… so… some sort of adult thing?

"Oh yeah, I'm 13 years old… but can you give me a vague answer about that?"

"Emm, sure… I guess, kinda some sort of romance?"

Romance? Womanhood is romance?

"So the whole romance is womanhood?"

"Eh, not like that… it's more like… two person who loved each other join as one?"

"Fusion?"

"Haha… why am I talking this to a kid… and it's Kazuma little brother who I doubt his innocent… he's really innocent…"

W-well, I know some sort of eroge thanks to Aniki… but that's just a naked woman at best… I don't know other thing.

"Oh well, just leave it at that… Nee-chan, did you want join my party?"

"Eh, wait? I think you're Kazuma-san party because he's your family?"

"Well, he is… but I want to form my own party… and my parents will have rough time on their own, so I need someone else as backup party…"

"Eh, your way of thinking is same as Kazuma… but adventurous one as you really want to doing quest?"

"Well, I'm just want to adventure without my parents lately… it seem they're busy about Aniki and Megumin Nee-san marriage soon enough… so I want a party to ensure my family didn't worry about me."

"R-right, I will join your party and guide you then."

"I'll be in your care, Nee-chan."

Yes! I get a party member beside my family and Aniki!

"Can thou talk somewhere else if thou didn't buy anything?"

Oh, right… we're still in Wiz Magic Shop and this 'weird mask' Vanir… or Vanilla? Chasing us away… only me he's chasing away though.

"Oi! Why your name Vanil when you have your half mask black! You must be a black-currant like a fruit!"

"Word coming out from thy easily make Moi raise temper like that brat!"

I start running away as he's chasing me.

"Wait for me Kazuto-chan!"

Oh… Yunyun Nee-chan is following me…. And Vanir didn't try chasing me again.

"So, what else you need, Nee-chan?"

"I… I forgot to ask you… D-did Megumin practicing her wedding to Kazuma?"

"Oh, if that… Aniki and her always try practicing proposing line for wedding after our family met."

After I said that, Yunyun Nee-chan fall all four…

Nee-chan, I think you need a boyfriend that concern and care about you if you want defeat Aniki girlfriend so badly.

 **Short Stories #1: Explosion Trip**

"Bakuretu~ Bakuretsu~ Lalala~"

"Can you two stop sing that weird song?"

Our explosion trip today has something different. My lil bro is following us.

"Well, it's fun anyways lil bro."

"Beside it's about me blowing up something with my explosion magic."

"Oh, yeah… Megumin Nee-san, what's explosion magic anyway?"

"You will see it later~"

Megumin return to sing her song about explosion and we continue until we stop at lake.

"Hm, Megumin… Lake is water, so it's not solid… are you really satisfied with just this?"

"It's doesn't matter anymore… it's like art when I hit that lake with explosion despite just making it like hot spring!"

"Hot spring? What spell actually Megumin Nee-san wield, Aniki?"

"You will know soon…"

After saying that, Megumin start chanting her explosion magic.

"Is it necessary for her to do that?"

"Just in case for powerful one, lil bro."

It seem lil bro doesn't know much about magic.

"EXPLOOOSION!"

 _BOOOOOM!_

Megumin collapsed and let's check how much score she get today.

"Hmm, wind feeling nice… here feel warm too… Oh, there's fish you hit with explosion too… the sound is impressive too but area you hit seem small… I give it 85 points!"

"Uh… I actually want to get 100 points… why your brother here somehow bother my mind…"

"Why are you accusing my lil bro?"

I give her a some good points just decreasing 5 because area she hit with explosion are small… but why she's accusing my lil brother just being there…. When I look at him, his mouth are wide open.

"ISN'T THAT A NUKE!? DID SHE LEARNING A NUKE LEVEL SPELL!? THAT'S SO DAMN DANGEROUS!?"

Ah, I see why… my lil bro is scared of this explosion spell… yeah, Japan history about Nuke is kinda bad.

"Don't worry, it's just a terrorist level at best."  
"TERRORIST LEVEL!? THAT'S STILL BAD! AND WHY ANIKI GIVE HER POINTS!? IS THIS NORMAL!?"

"Kind of…"

"Hahaha… this world is crazy… like… FOR REAL!?"

Yeah, this world is pretty crazy lil bro…. yes, it is for real.

 **Short Stories #2: Parents Vent**

"I know we already met and discuss about our kids marriage… but why you two still following us?"

"Yeah, I want to know too… Hyoi... kaburo-san? And Yuiyui-san."

"Hyoizaburo."

Hyoizaburo-san sighed as my wife seem have difficulty pronouncing his name.

"Oh, Nothing Kazuya-san~ We just want to visit our regular costumer who just happen live here~"

"That's just one of our reason following you two, that's just my excuse… my wife actually have other reason."

"What is it then Reiko-san?"

"Well, it kinda obvious… isn't it, Reiko-san?"

Hmm, what is this round about way of chatting… This Crimson Demon Parents are something else.

"Eh?"

I just thought a really stupid explanation why these two following us, it's more or less like what our first son want… did we just catch sweetheart parents interest? But that's impossible.

"Er, don't be mad… but, did you fall in one of us?"

Honey! Don't say that!

"Eh? What are you talking about? we just want to share our story about my daughter, also I want to know how Kazuma do before he met my daughter."

Ah, safe… thanks Hyoizaburo.

"So you two want to hear some story about Kazuma?"

"Yeah, we will tell some story about Megumin too."

So four of us enter guild and tell each other stories about our kids…. About Kazuma being a NEET and Megumin, uh… poor girl… I can't tell wether Hyoizaburo-san and Yuiyui good parents or not… because it's feel both, and somehow I feel they're treating us the same… I mean, I get the feeling they're thinking we're not pushing our son hard enough.

Somehow I feel we all venting our parents feeling here.

 **Short Stories #3: You're Allowed To Kiss The Bride**

"Hey Megumin?"

"Yeah, Kazuma?"

I raise my head from sofa to look at Kazuma, I still tired after cast explosion earlier.

" Do you think we need practice again like yesterday?"

"Ah… I really want… but explosion always drain my mana, so just wait until I recover my energy…"

After the whole fiasco with each other family, I can say that Kazuma is my fiancée now… we immediately practice for wedding… ehem, I mean pretending to prevent us from being embarrassed when we're actually married.

"Do you wanting I give you mana?"

"Oh yeah, your drain touch…"

I forgot Kazuma can transfer mana.

"But I suddenly got lazy to use it on you…"

"Well, me too… only when you're carrying me though… now you can giving me mana…"

"Still lazy…"

"How about compensation, Kazuma?"

"So, what's your compensation then, Megumin?"

"Ermm…."

I don't know… actually at this rate I will say anything, but I got embarrassed for actually known I carelessly say 'will do anything' for Kazuma.

"Get any idea? Or you will say 'I will do anything Kazuma say' , am I right?"

"How in the fricking hell did you know?"

Oh great… my mind is being exposed.

"Well, you always say 'will do anything' alike when around me."

"Uh… so what Kazuma want now? Cross the line?"

Kazuma is blushing now because my respond… although I'm the one here that blushing hard.

"Usually, I want to… but… maybe do something else to you is fine by me…"

"W-what are you planning to me?"

"Maybe something that you might enjoy and satisfied…"

"Explosion?"

"Haha, you're just half innocent… are you? But let's just continue our practice… soon you will know what will I do to you…"

"O-ok…"

I head still thinking what Kazuma do to me… drain me? Nah… cross the line? He said he will do something else… bathing together? Sharing secret? W-what Kazuma do to me after we done our practice?

"Megumin… hello… you there?"

Kazuma slap my cheek… eh? What? Actually, that making me came back to my sense from whatever I'm thinking…

"Sorry Kazuma… I just… got distracted…"

"It's okay… I know what you're thinking… you just want to know what will I do to you, right?"

I'm blushing again… Kazuma read my mind again… Am I a book or what?

"L-let's just practice Kazuma, by that I will know what will you do to me!"

"Not deny it… guess you really want to know, heh… but it will embarrass you~"

"Just practice already Kazuma!?"

I already embarrassed enough… but I actually want to know what Kazuma do to me… I-is it something silly, perverted, or something I like? Let's just practice already…

"O-Okay…"

Kazuma kneel on one knee, hold on…

"Uh… Kazuma?"

"Will you marrying me Megumin?"

Kazuma show me a box with his one hand, that was… a gift?

"Y-yes… I-I mean… W-what the heck Kazuma!? What are we practicing about!? We're already fiancée!? That kind of thing is…"

"Pffft… Hahaha…"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Don't worry, I know we already fiancée… We just take a huge leap because our parents, so that's why I want to try that…"

"Your jokes knows no boundaries…"

Kazuma jokes are really on different level…

"Okay… let's just continue our practice for wedding…"

"O-ok…"

We start our practice with making promise to each other… wedding, is kinda that thing right? We continue asking and answer of possible scenario with the priest.

Several minutes we're done… I noticed Chomusuke climbed the sofa.

"Nyaaaa~"

"What's up Chomusuke?"

' _You're allowed to kiss the bride'_

Huh? What is that voice in my head?

Suddenly I'm facing Kazuma and he's… kissing me…

This is what he want right?

' _Well, you're not wrong or right'_

Why am I still hearing that voice? Am I having other person inside me?

Ah, I see why I still hear that voice.

"Ngggh!"

I'm being molested by Kazuma, but not in perverted area… S-somehow it's feel good…

Since it's Kazuma… I'm happy because finally he did something to me… uh, but still it's embarrassing.

 **End of V1: Satou Family**

 **Author note: Why am I making third short story kinda like real epilog than epilog? Whatever… I don't sure if I will write vol 2… just review this if you want vol 2 of Satou Family.**


End file.
